TAMJ: Fighting the Ultimate Evil
by actgirl1992
Summary: The Adventures of Micky and Jade continued! Micky, Jade, and the rest of the Section 13 crew have split up to take on Tarakudo and his nine Oni generals, who have taken over the world, in order to retrieve the stolen elemental amulets and banish them for good. Lots of unexpected twists and turns that truly make it the fight with the ultimate evil! Please read and leave comments!
1. Chapter 1

When we last saw Jade Chan, Micky McStone, and the rest of the Section 13 crew, they had split up into nine groups and traveled across the world to face each of the Oni generals and to retrieve the stolen elemental amulets. In order to defeat Tarakudo and his generals, it is essential to have all eight amulets combined with all the demons within the same range, activated at the same time by the eight humans chosen to represent the good side of the elements. Or else, evil and darkness will reign on the earth forevermore.

Cassie and Strikemaster Ice were the first to arrive at their destination in the eastern United States. Uncle was able to find a spell that revealed the capital city for each of the Oni empires, which for the eastern United States and Canada was New York City.

"Yo here we are" Ice said as they parked and folded up their briefcase airplane outside the city.

"Man the city doesn't look as awesome when nobody's here" Cassie replied. "Wonder where we're gonna hide out at so we're not seen!"

"We should look around, yo, and see what we can find" Ice said, "Can't risk the shadow dudes findin' us till we figure out a game plan to get back the sky amulet."

The duo scoped out the city for a while until they found a vacant building with a basement just outside the city.

"This will work!" Cassie exclaimed as they unpacked their rations kit and rolled out some blankets and pillows to sleep on. "Guess this is home sweet home until who knows when. Man I'm beat, I think we should get some shut eye." she added as she lay down.

"Yeah I'm with ya" Ice replied as he lay down next to her and pulled her close. "Yo you think we can swing kickin' a ton of butt on our own?"

"Chyeah man! We both got mad skills and smart brains, and you know that two people together are better than one" Cassie said as she yawned. "As long as I'm with you, I don't think anything can go wrong."

"I'm with you there! I just can't help but be a little worried though, ya know?" Ice replied.

"Yeah I feel you, I'm scared to death but we gotta save the world again, and we gotta be confident in ourselves! No way I'm livin' under the rule of some goofy-lookin' Halloween dudes" Cassie stated. "Were you nervous when you were fighting Drago for the demon powers?"

"A little bit but I wasn't gonna show that to D-Man and the crew" Ice replied, "Rebellin' against him took some serious guts. When we was fightin' Drago for the demon chi and he eventually got 'em, I thought fo shizzle that we was over with. But since I'm on the good side now and D-Man is no more, I feel more confident since the good guys always win in the end, yo."

"That's true! They didn't make it like that in the comic books for nothin'. We best get to sleep now if we wanna have the energy to kick some booty" Cassie said.

"A'ight, good night sweet thang, I love you" Ice said as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, babe" Cassie replied as the two shared a passionate goodnight kiss.

Kaysha and DJ Fist arrived at their destination in South America. The Oni general's capital was outside the vast Amazon Forest. Kaysha had gotten from Uncle the spell for finding the earth element amulet. She and her husband were walking through the depths of the Amazon with the candlestick and special goggles that allowed them to see in the dark better, as the spell revealed that the amulet was hidden within a cave deep within the forest.

"I don't know about this" Kaysha said nervously as she looked around at the vastly tall trees, vines, and nocturnal animals roaming around quietly.

"It's okay babe, I'm here to protect you and our baby, plus we gotta get this thing so that we don't live in the dark forever" DJ assured her, taking one of her hands into his as they walked around.

As they tread through the forest, determined to get the amulet before going to sleep for the night, they heard rustles in the bushes beside them.

"Babe, what was that?" Kaysha asked fearfully.

"Oh probably some small animal, we're gonna be okay hon. Let's keep goin'" DJ answered.

As they continued walking, the rustles they heard turned into a large black panther jumping out in front of them, its eyes evilly green and its teeth sharp and ready to kill prey.

"DJ!" Kaysha whispered in fright as she shrank back and held onto her husband's arm tightly as the panther locked its eyes on them.

DJ Fist gulped. "Man this ain't what I wanna deal with" he thought nervously.

At the same time this was happening, Lydia and Valmont arrived in western Europe, specifically in London where the green faced Oni general had made the city his capital.

"The city's definitely not too lively with everyone in hiding" Lydia said as she observed the empty streets of the British city.

"Indeed" Valmont replied, "Tell me darling, how do you think we can possibly defeat this Oni general?"

"Well Cassie gave me this little trinket before we left since this general didn't get an amulet" Lydia said as she held out the mountain element amulet, "We need to get all the generals within the same distance in order to banish them, so I figured we could use this as a lure to get the general to chase us to Japan where Ikazuki and Tarakudo are!"

"Brilliant plan, darling! Though it could be quite dangerous" Valmont replied.

"Well at this point, I'd rather take a few risks than live in an Oni world" Lydia stated. "So, where should we hide out at? We need to plot our strategy perfectly before striking."

"Umm I think we'll have to improvise that thought" Valmont said as a group of sumo Shadowkhan, who were randomly roaming the streets, noticed and approached them, ready to fight.

"Blast!" Lydia exclaimed. "I'm a bit too jet lagged to fight right now!"

Back in Japan, Ikazuki was on top of one of Tokyo's highest buildings, observing his empire.

"How does everything look, Ikazuki?" Tarakudo asked as he approached him.

"Completely dark with shadows, which is exactly how it should be!" Ikazuki replied happily. "And I sense no interference from our enemies!"

"Excellent. As Lord of Oni and King of the Shadowkhan, I am pleased to have such reliable generals to help keep my global empire under control. Soon the entire planet's greenery will diminish and life will be suffocated without the light of the sun. And this planet will become an empire more to our liking, and these humans will have no hope of ruling this earth ever again." Tarakudo exclaimed with an evil grin.

"And we don't have to worry about competing against other demons, such as Shendu and his siblings, since they are locked in the void!" Ikazuki added.

"Even better" Tarakudo replied darkly, "At last, the world is ours and ours alone!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kaysha and DJ Fist were staring at the black panther in front of them in the Amazon Forest, unsure about how they would react. One false move and they could be in serious trouble.

"Babe" Kaysha whispered, still frightened, "How are we gonna get past him?"

"I don't know but we need to leave" DJ whispered back.

"But we can't make any sudden moves!" Kaysha exclaimed.

"I know, but we gotta find the amulet before the Oni dude knows we're here" DJ replied.

"Yeah that's true. Let's just move back very slowly." Kaysha said.

The duo started stepping back slowly until DJ stepped on a twig. It frightened the panther and its ferocious body pranced forward, knocking DJ down and scratching his arm with its dangerously sharp claws.

"Gah!" DJ Fist cried as he crunched up in great pain.

"DJ!" Kaysha screamed when she saw her husband get hurt. She turned towards the panther with fire in her eyes. " NOBODY hurts MY DJ!" she screeched at the panther.

The panther was intimidated by her anger and started charging before her. She stepped out of the way and side kicked the panther so hard that it flew back a few feet. The panther was angrier and attempted to attack her again.

DJ managed to sit up a little bit and tried to focus on what was happening. He was amazed to see his wife bravely fighting the panther, though he was worried for her safety and the safety of their developing baby. Kaysha was starting to get worn out from running circles around the panther until she remembered that she had the candlestick in her hand and shined its bright light directly into her opponent's eyes, causing the panther to freak out and run away.

"Whew, that was close!" she thought to herself. She then ran over to DJ Fist and dropped down to his side.

"You okay babe?" Kaysha asked worriedly.

"I hope so" DJ replied weakly as he continued to hold his arm to stop the bleeding.

"Oh my gosh!" Kaysha cried when she noticed the large amount of bleeding on his scratched up arm, "We need to wrap that up asap!" She got her first aid kit out and started rummaging through her supplies. She got out an antibacterial wound wash and started washing out DJ's injury gently. DJ winced in great pain but allowed her to continue.

"Aww man I need a bigger wrap to help protect the wound!" Kaysha exclaimed as she looked at a small wrap in the box that wasn't enough to cover the injury. DJ started to take off his shirt.

"Here, use this" he said as he struggled a bit. Kaysha helped him remove it and wrapped it around his arm to help keep the gauze in place.

"There we go, that should help it feel better! If it gets worse we'll have to try to find a way to get medical attention. On the bright side, I love seeing you with your shirt off" she teased which made DJ Fist form a small smile and blush a little. "Here, take some ibuprofen to help the pain go away" she added as she gave him some medicine and a water bottle.

"Thanks for the help, baby" DJ said as he kissed her cheek gently. "Heh you were pretty gutsy with that panther."

Kaysha smiled. "You're welcome, sweetheart. Man, that was way crazy! I didn't know I had it in me to kick its butt like that when I was scared to death but I'll do whatever I can to protect you! Hopefully we won't have to face any more dangerous animals while we're here in the Amazon. You think you can continue looking for the amulet or do you wanna stop and sleep for the night?"

"We should keep looking while the demon guys don't know we're here" DJ replied.

"Okay, but its fine if you can't go real fast, your health comes first!" Kaysha said as she took her husband's hand after helping him get off the ground and started walking into the massive forest, hoping that no more life-threatening events would interfere with their quest.

Back in England, Lydia and Valmont had finished fighting off the Shadowkhan and ran away quickly, finding shelter in an abandoned apartment building.

"This flat is not the greatest but it's certainly better than nothing" Valmont said as he lay down on a couch.

"Yeah I'm with ya" Lydia replied as she cuddled up next to him. "Hopefully we won't have to deal with more Shadowkhan again until we figure out a game plan! We know the Oni general made this city his capital but where exactly is _he _located?"

"Perhaps there's a spell that reveals it?" Valmont asked as he wrapped his strong arms around his wife.

"You think? Hmm let's see if we can get in touch with Uncle and Tohru back in San Francisco." Lydia replied as she took the walkie talkie Tag had given her and dialed the one Uncle and Tohru had.

"Hello?" Tohru's voice answered.

"Tohru, its Lydia! We're here in England and are trying to find out how we locate the exact location of Tadaki!"

"Oh yes, we found a spell and were about to communicate with everyone!" Tohru replied, "For you, according to the spell Tadaki has made his palace in the tower of the Big Ben."

"Guess that makes sense!" Lydia said, "Thanks so much! How are you and Uncle on the home front?"

"We are about to travel to Ghenki's capital in Seattle and lure him to Japan" Tohru replied.

"Good luck, and be careful! I really hope we can get our plan to work" Lydia said before hanging up.

"The Big Ben, huh?" Valmont asked, "Jolly good! So, how do you think we should approach this smashing plan?"

Lydia grinned. "Well, here's what I think we should do."

The next duo to arrive at their destination was Finn and Hak Foo, who had been assigned to North Africa. Horishi's capital was in Giza, Egypt, within the pyramids.

"Dude it's kiiiinda creepy out here with no light and nobody" Finn said as he looked around while he and Hak Foo started walking around in the desert.

"Fortunately we have this to guide us and give us light" Hak Foo replied as the candlestick pointed them in the direction they needed to go to find the thunder amulet.

"Sooooo Unc said that the big bad general was hiding out in the Great Pyramid, but how are we gonna find him when it's so huge?" Finn asked.

"The candlestick will guide us towards the amulet. We don't know if he's hidden the amulet or has it on hand so we must be prepared for anything" Hak Foo stated.

The two walked around for a while until they reached the Great Pyramid of Giza. They found the entrance and walked inside.

"Whoa, there's lots of writing and pictures on the walls! Groooovy" Finn said as he admired the hieroglyphics on the walls.

"Indeed, the hieroglyphics are of great quality." Hak Foo replied, his eyes focused on the path before him. He and Finn continued to walk up the multiple pathways when all of a sudden Finn ran into something.

"Hey! Watch it!" he exclaimed. His eyes got wide when a ninja Shadowkhan turned around and faced him as more emerged from the shadows.

"Uh, oopsie" Finn said as he and Hak Foo prepared to fight.

MC Cobra and Charmaine were trying to stay awake as they continued across the Pacific Ocean towards China.

"Man I still can't believe what's happening" Charmaine exclaimed as she was resting on her fiancé's shoulder.

"Yeah I hear ya" Cobra replied, "I mean, I thought life was gonna be normal again after Lydia came to Section 13 and I met you and fell in love with ya. When D-Man and his pop were banished, I thought magic was done for reals."

"And I didn't even believe in magic until the whole _Um Yang _thing showed up!" Charmaine said. "Funny how after we got kidnapped and rescued and me and my sisters move to San Fran all this magic stuff starts showing up out of the blue! But since you, I, and the rest of our elemental crew are the eight special humans who represent the good side of the elements, I guess it all happened for a bigger reason, and that is to defeat the ultimate evil once and for all! Deep stuff, man."

Cobra laughed. "Chyeah no kidding! I just hope we get this thing over with soon and get out alive. I can't help but worry about all the bad things that can happen, ya know?"

"Yeah I feel you" Charmaine replied, "But with God and good magic on our side, I think we'll be fine! Besides, I wanna get back on track for planning our wedding! Gosh I still can't believe we're gonna be married. And it'll be a whole lot fun when the sun's out and everything is alive and kickin'!"

"That's for sure" Cobra said as he kissed her cheek, "I can't wait to get married to you, yo! I never saw it comin' a few years ago but now that I have you I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world" he added as the two shared a sweet kiss while the plane flew on autopilot.

Back in the Amazon Forest, Kaysha and DJ Fist were getting closer to the cave where the amulet was hidden at. The effect of the ibuprofen was starting to help DJ feel better though his arm still throbbed in great pain.

"Look babe, there's the cave!" Kaysha exclaimed as she spotted a small cave in the midst of the tall, hovering trees. The two walked towards it and went inside. They looked around for a little bit. The candlestick was glowing at its brightest so they knew it was close. DJ noticed an Amazonian tribal picture carved on the wall and went over to look at it. When he touched it to admire the texture, the picture depressed into the wall and next to it popped out a drawer-like contraption with the earth amulet sitting inside.

DJ Fist grinned. "Bomb!"Hey babe, I found it!" he said out loud to Kaysha.

"Sweet!" Kaysha exclaimed, "Let's get out of this forest!"

As the two walked out of the cave, they noticed that an army of Razorkhan had gathered.

"Aw come on!" DJ Fist whined.

Kaysha smiled mischievously. "Babe, you got this! Look what you're holding! You might be hurt but you still got the power!"

DJ Fist looked down at the earth amulet and understood what she meant. Of course! He was the earth element!

The Razorkhan started charging towards the couple when DJ squeezed the amulet, activating its power. He used the power to make some of the tall trees fall down. He and Kaysha started running away as fast as possible as the trees started coming down. They managed to get away and before the Razorkhan could follow, the massive greenery smashed all of them, causing them to disappear.

"Way to go, babe!" Kaysha cheered as they were running, "Now, let's bail out of here!"

At the same time, Ratso and Chow were walking around a castle in Germany in search of the moon amulet.

"This is crazy, Ratso!" Chow said, "Did you ever think we'd be on a mission to help save the world from the demons when we thought all that magic stuff was done?"

"Not a chance!" Ratso replied, "When Shendu and Drago were banished, I was sure things would be great again. Now we're fighting _against _the Oni instead of for like before and tryin' to defeat Tarakudo when we used to work for him! I'm glad we're on the good side this time, it makes things a lot better."

They entered a king's chamber when they saw the moon amulet sitting on a chair.

"Whoa, look! We found it!" Chow exclaimed, "Heh that was easy!"

Ratso gasped when he saw Batkhan fly into the room.

"Umm, maybe not _that _easy" he said as they surrounded him and Chow.


	3. Chapter 3

The Batkhan flew towards Ratso and Chow with their razor sharp claws, ready to attack.

"Gah!" Chow cried as he ducked their advances, "Ratso! We gotta get out of here!"

"I know I know but how are we gonna get out when the Shadowkhan are blocking the door?!" Ratso replied frantically. He then spotted an open window near the back of the chamber.

"Hey look there's a window! Should we take a chance?"

Chow looked at the masses of Batkhan swarming into the room.

"At this point, I think I'd rather take a risk than be beat up by them!" he exclaimed as the two ran towards the window. When they approached it, they looked down for a moment, realizing that they would be jumping down a few hundred feet.

"If it works for Chan..." Ratso thought as the two Enforcers leaped out of the window.

"Whoaaaaaaa!" they cried as they flew down. The duo landed on the ground hard and was surprised that they were okay.

"Hey, I think we'll get out of here easy!" Ratso said as he picked himself up and dusted off his suit. "No Shadowkhan!"

"Umm, but there is a general!" Chow exclaimed as Izmuki approached them.

"Why fight when you can run?" Ratso asked.

"Deal!" Chow cried as they started running away as fast as possible, with Izmuki chasing them.

Down in southern Africa, Jackie and Viper were walking through a forest in Madagascar. Uncle's spell revealed that Watakishi had the water amulet on hand so the two were preparing a strategy to fight him for the ancient magic.

"According to Uncle, our demon _friend_ is hiding out on Mount Maromokotro" Jackie said sarcastically. "We better move quickly and obtain it as soon as possible!"

"Sounds good to me, because I want out as soon as possible! It's drenching hot down here!" Viper complained, wiping her sweaty hair away from her face.

"Not a surprise since its springtime down here in the southern hemisphere but surprisingly warm when the entire globe is covered in darkness" Jackie replied. "Look! The mountain!" he added as the two looked up at Mount Maromokotro.

"Ugh, how are we gonna get all the up there the easiest way?" Viper asked.

"The trails up the mountain are nice and smooth" Jackie answered, "It should not be difficult to climb up! And we may not have to hike the peak if Watakishi is not hiding there."

"That's good" Viper said as she and her husband started walking up the trail.

"I sure hope this is the absolute last magic 'adventure' that I'll ever have" Jackie said randomly, "I for one liked life how it was before. Fighting the ultimate evil is exhausting!"

"I'm with you there, babyface" Viper replied, "Crime's always gonna be out there but magic demons? We need to put the kibosh on them for good."

Kaysha and DJ Fist had escaped successfully from the Amazon Forest and were flying to Japan. _Halmoni _Hy was there visiting another sister and both had agreed to open the home for the Section 13 crew's hideout at Lydia's request.

"I hope we can get to Japan without being noticed!" Kaysha exclaimed while she and DJ were resting.

"Yeah, me too, and hopefully we can get to our hideout okay too! At least we got this thing" DJ replied as he held the earth amulet in his non-injured hand.

"True true!" Kaysha said, "I hope we'll hear from the others soon! I just hope everyone else is doing okay."

Agent Tag, Micky, and Jade were only a few hours away from Japan. Their trip was delayed due to unusually strong turbulence that they were experiencing over the northern Pacific.

"Man it seems like we've been flying for forever!" Micky complained.

"Perhaps it's because the darkness outside has not faded! Don't worry, Micky dear, we'll arrive soon enough!" Tag replied as autopilot was on and he was working on a crossword puzzle.

"This is so cool!" Jade exclaimed, "Getting to fight for the fire amulet and kicking Oni butt again! And this time, Jackie didn't tell me to stay at Section 13!"

"Which is smart of him because if Sheila wishes to destroy us, she'd go to San Francisco and seek us out. The demons have no idea we're spread out across the world!" Tag added.

"That way we can attack Tarakudo and Ikazuki by surprise! I just hope nothing goes wrong with our mondo coolio plot" Micky said.

Back in Egypt, Finn and Hak Foo had defeated the Ninjakhan and followed their candlestick to the same king's chamber that the fire element amulet had been found a few months prior.

"We have found the missing emblem!" Hak Foo exclaimed as he picked up the thunder amulet, which was sitting inside the same coffin that the fire amulet had been found.

"Groovy, let's make like a nose and run!" Finn said as the duo prepared to exit. Blocking their way was Horishi, who had heard the commotion and sensed interference by good magic.

"You shall not leave here until the amulet is returned to me!" Horishi said.

"Whoa...dude...you talk?!" Finn asked surprisingly.

"Of course I do, simpleton!" Horishi yelled back, "Now, hand it over or else- angry crow takes flight!" Hak Foo interrupted as he knocked the general down with a powerful flying side kick. When he went down, Hak Foo ran to the large hole in the pyramid wall leading to the outside wall (which was still there from Micky blasting it with her fire amulet.) and jumped down.

"Guess that'd be my cue" Finn thought as he jumped down as well.

When Horishi got up, he noticed his enemies were gone with the amulet. He cried out in anger and jumped out of the pyramid, searching around for Hak Foo and Finn. When he couldn't find them, he cried out again and jumped into the sky, instantly vanishing.

Hak Foo and Finn looked out from behind a pyramid close by.

"Whew, that was close!" Finn exclaimed.

"Too close!" Hak Foo said, "But excellent that we have retrieved the amulet! We must notify the others and head to Japan!"

In England, Lydia and Valmont were approaching the top of Big Ben.

"My word, I forgot how many stairs it takes to approach the bell tower" Valmont panted as he tried catching his breath.

"Man I know, too many! But we're almost there, c'mon babe!" Lydia replied as they finished climbing a few more stairs. Once they reached the top, they walked into the bell tower and noticed that Tadaki was looking out the window.

"Okay, we gotta do this perfectly!" Lydia whispered to Valmont, "We have to get him to follow us to Japan!"

"Right then" Valmont whispered back, "I think this time shall be our cue."

"Hey big boy!" Lydia yelled. Tadaki turned around, surprised but angry at his intruders. "You want this? Come and get it! Betcha you can't beat us to Japan!" she added as she flashed the mountain amulet and started bolting down the stairs with Valmont. The general got angry and started following them, summoning Sumokhan along the way.

"Gosh I hope that wasn't stupid to do!" Lydia yelled to Valmont as they were running.

"It's not if we can get away from them in one piece!" Valmont yelled back.

MC Cobra and Charmaine finally arrived in China and took a short nap together in their plane before getting out and searching for the wind element amulet, which was somewhere on the Great Wall of China.

"Man I hope we don't have to walk the entire Great Wall to find this thing!" Charmaine exclaimed as she held the candlestick in one hand and Cobra's hand in the other.

"Chyeah for reals!" Cobra replied, "We've already walked a few miles of it for sure!"

They continued to walk until the candlestick shined a very bright blue.

"Hey I think its close!" Charmaine exclaimed. She continued to follow the arrow, looking around the area very closely.

MC Cobra looked at the walls and noticed that a gold cylinder was sticking out between two bricks. "Hmm, what's this, yo?" he thought to himself. When he pulled on it hard, the wind amulet came out.

"Sweet! Yo babe I found it!" he said out loud to Charmaine as he held it in the air. "Here you go, miss air girl!"

"Awesome!" Charmaine replied as Cobra tossed the amulet to her. "Good job babe! Guess the Oni generals are playing Easter egg hunt with these things! Hmm so the prophecy said that I'm the wind element...think I can try it?"

"Why not? There's no demons around so we have some time!" Cobra said.

"Cool!" Charmaine stated. She squeezed the amulet's handle and the ivory stone lit up, as it did with the other amulets.

"Wow! My lungs feel amazing!" Charmaine exclaimed. She took a deep breath in and when she inhaled, so much air came out that a part of the Great Wall came crashing down.

"Oops" Charmaine said, blushing with slight embarrassment. "But that...was...awesome! I've never felt so alive! I really am the wind element!"

"That's off the hook, babe!" Cobra exclaimed, "Wish we had the water amulet so I can try my powers too!"

"Yeah for reals! Well hey let's get out of here and get to Japan!" Charmaine said as she and her fiancé started walking away. Since the candlestick was no longer glowing, the lights were limited, even with their night vision goggles on, so the pathway back was not as clear. Charmaine unknowingly approached a large flight of stairs and tripped over the first step, rolling down the stairs hard.

"Charmaine!" Cobra cried out, noticing the stairs and running down carefully to catch up with her.

"Ahhhhhh!" Charmaine screamed. As she was landing at the bottom, she heard and felt a loud and painful crack, which made her scream more out of pain. "Cobra! Help me!"

"Charmaine! Charmaine, babe, are you okay?" Cobra asked frantically as he sprinted down the stairs and got down to Charmaine's side.

Charmaine started hyperventilating and crying out of pain. "Cobra...my leg...oh my leg...oh Cobra it hurts so bad!" she cried.

MC Cobra gasped when he took a close look at the leg Charmaine was holding and noticed that both her tibia and fibula had been broken.

"Oh babe! We gotta get you help right away!" he cried out. As he was beginning to search his first aid kit to help make a temporary splint and brace, he noticed Mantiskhan emerge from the darkness after hearing all the commotion going on.

"Or not" Cobra thought worriedly to himself as the Mantiskhan surrounded the duo. He got up right away and started fighting them off.

"Charmaine! The amulet!" he cried out to Charmaine, knowing that the power would help ward off some of the Shadowkhan.

Charmaine groaned in severe pain and tried to pay attention to what's going on. She started feeling more lightheaded as she continued bleeding from her injury.

"Charmaine! You gotta activate it!" Cobra yelled out as he continued to fight.

"I...I can't!" Charmaine yelled back, "I..." she started before passing out from the blood loss and pain.

"No! Charmaine!" Cobra cried out before getting knocked in the head by one of the Shadowkhan, causing him to collapse unconsciously to the ground. The Mantiskhan picked up the two carelessly and held them as a large shadow approached them.

"Well done, my minions" Mairoki said, "This will make a delightful present for Master Tarakudo."

*Note to readers: The names of the Oni generals (except for Ikazuki) are not revealed in Jackie Chan Adventures so for clarification purposes (refer back to Chapter 12 of The Adventures of Micky and Jade for the specifics!) the names of the Oni generals were made up compliments of Alana Fox!


	4. Chapter 4

Jackie and Viper were continuing to walk up Mount Maromokotro in search of the water amulet.

"How much longer do we have to walk, baby face?" Viper asked as she started to drag her feet from exhaustion.

"The candlestick is glowing very bright, so I believe it's very near!" Jackie replied.

"How near?" Viper asked again.

All of a sudden, Squidkhan started to come out of nowhere, along with Watakishi, who was holding the water amulet.

"Bwah! Right there!" Jackie cried. "Uh...hello?"

The Squidkhan started to attack, using their long tentacles to try wrapping up their enemies. Jackie and Viper ducked their advances, roundhouse kicking them out of the way. While Viper was creating a diversion, Jackie made his way towards Watakishi, who was watching his Shadowkhan fight in his defense. He was about to leave until Jackie came at him with a flying side kick, which caused Watakishi to drop the water amulet. Jackie caught it and started running down the mountain.

"Sorry I will not bring this back thank youuuu!" he yelled out as Viper got away from the Squidkhan and started running as well.

"Fools!" Watakishi yelled angrily, "Dark ones! Follow them!"

Jackie and Viper continued to bolt down the mountain when Jackie's walkie talkie went off.

"Jackieeeee!" Uncle exclaimed. "Have you retrieved the water amulet?!"

"Yes Uncle, but we are trying to run away from the Shadowkhan!" Jackie yelled back.

"Well hurry! Many others are on their way to Japan at this very moment!"

"I am trying Uncle! Talk later!" Jackie replied.

"Look, our plane!" Viper exclaimed as she saw a briefcase sitting at the base of the mountain. The two were ahead enough to activate it, folding out to a fully functional plane for two. Jackie and Viper jumped in quickly and started flying away before the Squidkhan were able to reach it with their tentacles.

Watakashi arrived last and noticed that his enemies had gotten away with the water amulet.

"Blaaaast!" Watakashi cried out. "I must travel to Japan and help retrieve the amulet back for the hands of evil!"

In New York, Cassie and Strikemaster Ice were finally waking up. Cassie was the first to wake up and smiled at the sight of her boyfriend sleeping next to her. She rolled over and kissed his head, which helped him wake up all the way as well. Ice smiled at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Hey babe" he said as the two shared a kiss.

"Mornin' sunshine!" Cassie exclaimed, "Time to wake up and kick some butt!"

"Too bad cuz I was sleepin' so good!" Ice replied as he got up. "But we're probably behind so we best get goin'!"

"What's the game plan, Ice man?" Cassie asked.

"Follow our magic stick, try not to be noticed, and be ready to kick butt" Ice said.

"Works for me!" Cassie exclaimed, "Let's go!"

The two left their hideout and started wandering around the city with the guide of their candlestick.

"Statue of Liberty...not a surprise!" Cassie said after a while once the candlestick led them to the famous New York statue.

"For reals" Ice replied, "Wonder where the amulet's at on this thing?"

The two started climbing on the statue, scanning every inch for the sky amulet on the way. Strikemaster Ice reached the top first and noticed the amulet sitting on the torch of the statue.

"Right on!" he thought as he started climbing on the arm. He reached the sky amulet and grabbed it in his hand.

"Babe! You got it!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Awww yeah!" Ice cheered. Then, he started feeling the arm of the Statue wobbling. "Uh oh..." he thought. The entire arm broke off and Strikemaster Ice started falling hundreds of feet down towards the ground.

"Iceeee!" Cassie screamed.

Ice was panicking as well until he remembered that he represented the element of the amulet he was holding. With a grin, he squeezed the handle and started levitating in the air.

"Dudeeee! Serious hang time!" Cassie exclaimed as the statue's arm crashed on the ground.

Ice made his way over to her. "Hop on, yo!" he said as she jumped on his back, holding on tight. "Let's peace out!"

"No Shadowkhan?" Cassie asked, looking around and being surprised that no dark forces had showed up.

"Tch, you're actin' all disappointed that we got this thing so easy" Ice teased as the began to leave.

Cassie laughed. "Yeah. Toooootally disappointed! Wonder where everyone's meetin' at once we get the amulets?"

"I don't know, dial someone up and ask!" Ice said.

Cassie took out her walkie talkie and dialed the one Kaysha had.

"Kaysha here" Kaysha said on the other line.

"Yo Kaysh, it's Cass! We got the sky amulet and was wondering where everyone was gonna meet at after we got the amulets?"

"Tohru didn't tell you?" Kaysha asked surprisingly.

"Well me and Ice were sleeping for a while before we looked for the amulet so we probably missed it" Cassie answered.

"Psh, why am I not surprised. Slackers. Well anyways, we're meeting in Japan at _Halmoni_'s sisters house, here's where it's at!" Kaysha replied as she gave Cassie the directions.

"Okay, thanks sis! Be careful a'ight!" Cassie said. "You heard my sis, Ice! To Japan!"

Back in Japan, in a village house outside Tokyo, _Halmoni _Hy and her sister My-Yung heard a knock at the door. My-Yung answered the door and was surprised to see eight people at her door: the four Enforcers, Lydia, Valmont, Kaysha, and DJ Fist.

"Lydia!" _Halmoni_ Hy exclaimed as she walked over to give her granddaughter a hug.

"Hi, _Halmoni_!" Lydia said as she gave her a hug, "How are you?"

"Glad you are here, plants are dying and people are getting sick because of darkness!" _Halmoni_ Hy replied.

"I know, this magic stuff is so crazy" Lydia said, "Can't wait till everyone else arrives so that we can put together the ultimate game plan! DJ! What happened to your arm?!"

"Got in a fight with a black panther in the Amazon, he cut up my arm" DJ Fist said.

"You poor thing! I have medicine to help!" My-Yung exclaimed as she ran to her medicine supplies.

"Man, I hope you're okay!" Lydia said.

"I'll be fine, props to my Kaysha for kickin' the panther's butt and for savin' us both" DJ added as he kissed his wife's cheek.

"Oh you're too kind! But you were the one who used the earth amulet to help us escape, so I guess we're even!" Kaysha teased.

Lydia laughed. "Well my goodness! We've all had one heck of an adventure so far, haven't we?"

"How was your adventure, boys?" Valmont asked his former employees.

"Freaky stuff, Big V!" Finn replied, "Can't believe we got out okay and got the amulet too!"

"Yeah you're not kidding" Chow added, "Me and Ratso had to jump out of a castle and I can't believe we're alive after falling hundreds of feet!"

"I'm just glad we can have a break from fighting the forces of darkness for now" Lydia said as she joined the conversation, "I wonder how Uncle and Tohru are doing back home?"

"Are you sure this will work, Sensei?" Tohru asked as Uncle finished fitting a disguise of a Shadow Eater on him.

"Uncle is very sure! We cannot risk being seen by Shadow Eaters, lest our shadows be devoured!" Uncle replied. "Now, Oni general is in Space Needle! Deliver fake message to him and come out immeeeediately!"

"Yes, Sensei" Tohru replied as he got in the elevator of the Space Needle. Once he reached the top, he walked into the top room, which was still decked out from when the Ice Crew decorated it while Drago had the thunder demon chi.

Ghenki was walking around when he noticed Tohru walk in. He approached him, believing him to be one of his Shadowkhan. Lots of mini Shadow Eaters gathered around to admire the larger "Shadowkhan" before them.

"My my, you've certainly been busy eating many shadows" Ghenki admired, "Well done, my loyal minion. What is this?" he asked as he took the paper from him.

"Master Tarakudo wishes for me to come to Japan immediately...it must be important! Alright then, thank you, my minion" Ghenki said as he prepared to leave.

Tohru walked out of the Space Needle and went down the elevator, meeting Uncle at the bottom.

"I can't believe it worked!" Tohru exclaimed once he took off his costume.

"I told you it would!" Uncle said. "Now, we must get to Japan! I have found a spell that will get us to our destination right away!"

Tag, Micky, and Jade finally arrived in Japan after a long flight.

"About time!" Micky exclaimed as she got out and started to stretch. "We're way behind! Half our crew already reached _Halmoni_ Hy!"

"Tch, no kidding" Jade added, "Stupid turbulence."

"What matters now is that we have arrived!" Tag said, "We best begin looking for the fire amulet. Ikazuki has it hidden somewhere in Tokyo. It might take a while to find it, even with the assistance of the candlestick."

Tarakudo and Ikazuki were roaming around on the rooftop of Tokyo's highest buildings when Mairoki and his Mantiskhan arrived with a still unconcious MC Cobra and Charmaine.

"Master Tarakudo! We have brought a gift!" Mairoki exclaimed as his Shadowkhan carelessly dropped the couple.

"Excellent!" Tarakudo said. "But wait. If you found them roaming around in China...our enemies must have discovered the location of the amulets!"

"How is that possible?!" Ikazuki cried.

"Master Tarakudo!" three of the Oni generals exclaimed as they approached the King of the Shadowkhan, "Our enemies have taken our amulets!"

"So they _are_ around!" Tarakudo growled, "And things were going so well! No doubt the doing of the chi wizard and our teenage wisecracks, and-oooooh!" he started to shiver.

"What it is, Master Tarakudo? The willies?" Ikazuki asked.

"I sense...interference approaching. Katashi!" Tarakudo called out.

Katashi approached and bowed in respect. "Yes, Master?"

"I sense that your 'former girlfriend' is near. If it is indeed her, I want you to bring me Jade Chan. I have plans for her that will help stop our enemies and help us strengthen our rule over the planet." Tarakudo commanded. "You have the magic to seek out our enemies. Use it well."

"Yes, Master" Katashi answered as he left.

"What do you wish to do with these weaklings?" Mairoki asked, referring to MC Cobra and Charmaine.

"Oh lock them up for now, I-eww, what happened to her?" Tarakudo asked when he noticed Charmaine's deformed leg and blood-stained pants. "My goodness. Anyways, lock them up for now, perhaps I can use them as a lure. It's possible that our enemies are near, I am beginning to sense too much good chi coming our way. But I will not allow them to prevail! The rest of you, be on the watch and search for our enemies! And get back those amulets!"


	5. Chapter 5

MC Cobra rolled around, trying to wake up. His head was throbbing with pain and he felt dizzy as his eyes slowly opened.

"Whoa...where am I?" he thought to himself as he observed the dark room that he was in with some light. The Shadowkhan had taken the two and locked them in a random room in the same building that Tarakudo had made his "palace", which was the Yokohama Landmark Tower. He got up and tried jiggling the door handle.

"Aw man, it's locked!" he complained. "Shadow dudes are probably out there!" As he went to sit down, he noticed Charmaine still lying unconsciously on the ground.

"Charmaine!" Cobra thought worriedly to himself as he bent down next to her, remembering that she had gotten injured. He looked down at her broken leg and felt more nauseous.

"Poor thing, we gotta get her some help! That is nasty yo!" Cobra thought to himself again. He checked her pulse and became worried when he counted 20 beats per minute.

"Yo her heart slowed way down below normal, what if she's-" his stomach dropped and he was unable to finish his thought, for fear that Charmaine might be dying from the blood loss.

"I gotta get out of here, or at least tell everyone else what's up!" Cobra thought as he wandered around the room, searching desperately for a way out.

Back at My-Yung's home, Strikemaster Ice and Cassie had just arrived. Uncle and Tohru were now there as well, thanks to a transport spell that Uncle found.

"And we got away without fightin' any Shadowkhan! We got it easy!" Cassie said as she was telling everyone about their experience with finding the amulet in New York.

"Aww you missed the fun part!" Ratso teased.

Lydia laughed. "That's good that you came out safe! Don't hold your breath though, I'm sure you'll get the chance to fight off the Shadowkhan and keep them from devouring you." She was helping _Halmoni_ Hy cook a meal for the group when her walkie talkie went off.

"Hello? Anyone?" MC Cobra called out.

"Hey Cobra its Lydia!" Lydia replied, "How are you guys doing? You gonna be out of China anytime soon?

MC Cobra sighed. "Well we're out of China for sure. I think. Can't remember everything that happened but I guess we got kidnapped by that Mairoki dude and locked up somewhere. I really don't know where I am. But I need your help, Charmaine got hurt real bad and broke her leg and lost a lot of blood and all and I...I..." he cracked as he was too upset to finish his sentence.

Lydia looked at the rest of her crew with a worried face. "Guys, something really bad must be going on!" she said to them. "Don't worry, we'll think of a way to find you two and get you here to where we are! Hang in there!"

"Thanks, Lydia" Cobra said before his walkie talkie went silent.

"I hope Charmaine's okay" Kaysha said worriedly, "It sounds like she's really sick or something from the blood loss!"

"Gosh I know, if she hasn't gotten any of it treated then she could be at risk for a lot of bad things" Lydia replied. "Uncle! We need your spell books to find a good spell. Can the same spell you use to teleport yourself here work for Cobra and Charmaine?"

"No, only works for those who use spell themselves" Uncle replied, "But I will look in my books for such a spell to teleport others!"

Outside in Tokyo, Tag, Micky, and Jade were continuing to search for the fire amulet. The candlestick led them to the Tokyo Tower, a 333 foot structure resembling the Eiffel Tower in Paris.

"Whoa. How much do you wanna bet the amulet's at the waaaaay top?" Micky asked.

"Very likely, so we best get moving!" Tag replied. "But large structures like these nowadays have elevators, so that'll help out!" he added as the three approached the structure.

"Umm, bad news, guys: elevator's out of order" Jade said as she pointed to a sign on the elevator door.

"Blast! Well, we're going to have to take the stairs" Tag stated. "All 300 something feet of 'em."

"Don't sweat, it, Uncle Tag!" Micky said, "You're always talking about getting more exercise to tone your figure so here's your chance! Plus did you seriously think Ikazuki would make this easy on us?"

Tag chuckled at his niece's humor. "I suppose not. Well, let's get going!" he added as the three started running as fast as they could up their stairs.

Back at My-Yung's village house, Uncle and Tohru were searching their books for a spell that would immediately locate MC Cobra and Charmaine and teleport them from their location to the house in order to save on time and to stay out of sight from the dark ones.

"Aiyahhh! I cannot find spell that I'm looking for!" Uncle complained as he was sitting at the kitchen table, "Tohru! Have you found anything?"

"No Sensei, I am still looking!" Tohru replied as he continued to search his books.

"You guys remember when we worked for Tarakudo-san?" Finn randomly asked his fellow Enforcers as they were relaxing in the living room.

"Sure do! Those were some crazy times, and now we're fighting against him!" Chow replied.

"And we shall help defeat him and end this magic quest!" Hak Foo added.

"Tired of magic like the rest of us, Hak?" Ratso asked.

"Indeed. Dark magic was a wondrous thing for a while but I did not end up gaining much from it, which is why I am grateful I was not asked by any villians after Tarakudo to work for them. I would much rather be on the good side now." Hak Foo said.

"I'm with you there, dude" Finn replied, "World domination don't pay the rent, but workin' on the good side does."

Kaysha was relaxing on a loveseat by herself until DJ Fist walked up to her and sat down, pulling her close with his non-injured arm.

"How's my baby?" he asked.

"Which one?" Kaysha teased which made them both laugh.

"Both of you" DJ replied as he kissed his wife's cheek and started rubbing her belly, which grew to the point that she was obviously pregnant.

"I'm fine, and I'm sure the baby is as well. Oh DJ I can't wait to find out if its a boy or girl! After we help save the world and all. What are you hoping for?" Kaysha asked.

"I really don't care, to be honest" DJ said, "I'm just excited to be a daddy and to have more good times with the lady I love" he added as he hugged her tight.

Kaysha grinned as she hugged him in return. "Right back at ya, handsome."

"I have found spell that we seek!" My-Yung exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen with a book in her hand.

Uncle gasped in surprise. "You...know magic?"

"Yes!" My-Yung replied, "Once was student of Chi Mistress Fang, sister of once well-known Chi Master Fong! She teach many great things about ancient magic! I have not done spells in quite a while!"

Uncle's eyes widened with great surprise and admiration. "I once was student of Chi Master Fong! I did not know he had magic-teaching sibling!"

"Well how about that, a female Uncle!" Valmont joked.

"Amazing!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Indeed, and I miss her so! I wish I had chance to meet Chi Master Fong but he was defeated by terrible dark chi wizard Daolon Wong" My-Yung said. "Anyway, here is spell! I will gather ingredients!" she added as she sat the book on the table and left.

"Uncle does not have this volume!" Uncle exclaimed as he examined the book, "I must ask female chi wizard where she received this text! There are veeeeeery many good spells in here!"

After My-Yung gathered the ingredients for the spell, everyone watched as she mixed up the ingredients and began to chant something in Korean, using Cobra and Charmaine's names in her spell so that the magic would know who she wished to teleport.

After she was finished chanting, everyone watched in amazement as MC Cobra and Charmaine instantly appeared on the kitchen floor.

"My-Yung still has magic touch!" My-Yung exclaimed, pleased that the spell worked.

"Whoa...that was some serious chi magic!" Finn said.

Uncle was amazed the most. "What a wonderful spell!" he exclaimed.

"Where am I?" MC Cobra asked, mindblown that he had just been teleported.

"Yo dude!" Strikemaster Ice greeted, " Welcome back to Japan! How you feelin'?"

"Alright, bro, still a little dizzy" MC Cobra replied, "I'm just real worried about Charmaine."

Everyone had gathered around the duo and gasped in horror at the sight of Charmaine's broken leg.

"Charmaine!" Lydia cried out.

"Oh...my...gosh...Ch..." Cassie began before passing out from complete horror. Strikemaster Ice became worried and got down to pick her up and lay her on the couch.

"This doesn't look good at all" Kaysha said as she evaluated the injury, "And...my gosh! Her pulse is so low!" she cried as she took her pulse, which had dropped even more.

"What are we going to do?!" Lydia exclaimed.

Before anyone could answer, a tall middle-aged white man walked into the house.

"Hello mother!" he said as he greeted My-Yung.

"Who's that?" Lydia asked.

"This is my son-in-law, Mark" My-Yung said, "Has come to help take care of me and villagers! Very good doctor!"

"How are people in the village?" _Halmoni_ Hy asked.

"A lot of Vitamin D deficient people" Mark replied, "I fear people will start to die off if this darkness does not go away."

"We're definitely working on that. Since you're a doctor, I was wondering if you could look at my niece, Charmaine" Lydia said as she pointed out Charmaine lying on the floor. "She broke her leg and lost a lot of blood and hasn't gotten any care."

"Certainly!" Mark replied as he walked over and got down on the floor to evaluate. He was very worried after his evaluation.

"She definitely has lost a large amount of blood since the broken bones severed one of her major arteries. I've been able to keep an underground hospital base here in Tokyo in operation so I need to bring her there at once." Mark said.

"That's really risky, though! What if you guys are seen by the dark ones?" Chow asked.

Mark looked at the group with worry. "We have to take that chance. Charmaine is dying, and the only hope we have of saving her life is if we get her more advanced medical attention. I also need to see how much blood she's lost so that I can perform a possible blood transfusion."

MC Cobra felt as if something punched him hard and knocked the wind out of him. Charmaine was dying? He couldn't lose her! He just couldn't.

"I'll go with you" MC Cobra forced himself to say.

"You sure, bro? We might need you here." Strikemaster Ice asked.

"Yeah...if...anything...were to happen to her..." MC Cobra started to say before feeling more upset.

"I understand" Lydia said, putting a hand gently on his shoulder, "If anything _were_ to happen to her I know she would want you to be by her side since she loves you so much. But I pray nothing will happen to her and that she'll be alright. We need her as a person and as the human representative of the wind element."

Back at the Tokyo Tower, Tag, Micky, and Jade finally made it to the top of the tower.

"Whew! I hope... we never... have to run that much ever again!" Micky panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Fortunately...I probably have the figure I want now." Tag teased as he was cooling down.

Jade rolled her eyes and laughed. "Tch. Men. Let's find that amulet pronto!"

The three started walking around, letting the candlestick be their guide. Micky noticed something shiny laying on the ground and saw that it was the fire amulet.

"Bingo!" she exclaimed. "Tch wow, that was like the easiest hiding spot ever. Hey guys I found it!" she yelled out loud to the others.

"Well done, Micky dear!" Tag said.

"That didn't take long!" Jade added. "Looks like you got your magic trinket back, Micky!"

"Yep, it's like this little baby was calling my name. Now let's get out of here and find everyone else!" Micky said. As they approached the stairs, they noticed a teenage boy blocking their way.

"You're not going anywhere" Katashi said darkly.

"Katashi!" Jade exclaimed. "Not you again!"

"Oh look, if it isn't Judas!" Micky snapped.

"No time for that!" Katashi replied, "I have a specific task to complete for Master Tarakudo!" he added as he ran over and grabbed Jade by the arm.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Let go of me!" Jade yelled as she tried to escape.

"Boy you better let go of her!" Micky exclaimed as she started running towards her.

Katashi grinned as he did a neck pinch to automatically knock out Jade and then used magic to make them both disappear instantly.

"Jade!" Micky screamed.

"My heavens! What is wrong with that boy?" Tag asked.

"He's just a stupid idiot! This is bad Tag, how are we gonna find her?!" Micky asked frantically.

"We need to find Uncle and the rest of the crew! Perhaps they will have a spell that we can use" Tag answered.

"Well we better move fast! Who knows what Tarakudo intends to do with her! Funny how Katashi didn't think about grabbing this while he was here" Micky said as she looked at the fire amulet in her pocket, "But it's a good thing _we_ have it!"

Tarakudo was pacing around the penthouse of the Yokohama Landmark Tower when Katashi instantly appeared with an unconscious Jade.

"Well done, my young apprentice" Tarakudo praised. "You have completed your task well."

"Thank you, Master" Katashi replied, "What do you wish to do with her?"

"You're good at art, correct?" Tarakudo asked.

"Yes Master, it's one of my greatest skills" Katashi answered.

Tarakudo tossed him an etching of his ancient symbol.

"I want you to take the finest ink and draw this on her leg" Tarakudo commanded.

"What for, Master?" Katashi asked.

"She once drew my symbol on her leg and it transformed her to the Shadowkhan Queen. She lived up to that role quite well until her Uncle used good magic to take that away from her. I wish to make her my dark Queen and to have assistance ruling the earth in darkness and strengthening the superiority of the Oni. Plus, I have been told by sources that she is one of the human elements and by using dark magic to transform her, our enemies will have no way of defeating us, even if they had all eight amulets." Tarakudo explained with an evil grin.

"An excellent plan, your Majesty!" Katashi exclaimed, "And then she and Miss Micky can no longer work together as allies of good but fight each other as enemies! I will get to work right away."

"Excellent" Tarakudo said, "And I know of a spell that will accelerate the process once the etching is complete."

A few minutes later, Katashi had finished etching Tarakudo's symbol carefully on the side of Jade's lower leg with the finest black ink he could find. Jade soon woke up and when she did, her eyes were demonic red and her skin had already started to turn blue, thanks to the spell that Tarakudo had chanted.

"Yeeeeees" Tarakudo said evilly, "Arise, Queen of the Shadowkhan!"


	6. Chapter 6

Tag and Micky were able to make it to My-Yung's village house without being seen by the multiple Shadowkhan roaming the streets for interference. Jackie and Viper made it as well before they arrived after a long and difficult flight going east from Madagascar.

"Hey guys!" Lydia exclaimed as she opened the door to Tag and Micky, "About time you showed up!"

"Ran into a bit of trouble, some of which we will need your help for!" Tag replied.

"Where's Jade?" Jackie asked.

Micky sighed. "Katashi kidnapped her. We tried to stop him, but he used magic to get away."

Everyone gasped.

"Oh no! Jade!" Jackie cried.

"We have to find her!" Lydia exclaimed. "Where could she have gone?"

"All I know is that Katashi was kidnapping her for Tarakudo" Micky said, "If we can find where his 'palace' is then I'm sure we'll find Jade as well!"

"Did you say that boy was kidnapping her for Tarakudo?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, why?" Micky replied.

Jackie became nervous. "Uncle, Tohru, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Aiyahhhhh!" Uncle cried. "Tarakudo must be planning to make Jade Queen of Shadowkhan!"

"Queen of the Shadowkhan?" Lydia asked. "Why her?"

"When the Dark Hand was searching for the demon portals, we found an ancient book written by the demon sorcerers themselves" Jackie began to recall, "Jade wanted to be a cool kid at school by getting a tattoo so she took the book and traced the symbol of Tarakudo on her leg, as Tarakudo is the King of the Shadowkhan. She thought she could wash it off easy but it ended up transforming her into a dark Queen and gave her the ability to control the Shadowkhan. We had to use a magic potion to remove the tattoo and save her from becoming a demoness permanently."

"Whoa, freaky!" Micky exclaimed. "I think she told me about that one time!"

"Hey yeah, I remember that. Small fry really kicked our butts since she could control the Shadowkhan" Chow said.

"Indeed" Valmont added, "And Shendu put me through a lot of humiliation by making me wear a dress."

"But why would Tarakudo want to make her his dark Queen again?" Lydia asked.

"Probably to have more support ruling the earth in darkness" Tohru replied. "Guess she did a good job the first time around."

"And he must have found out that Jade is one of the elements so he probably wanted to use dark magic to transform her, that way we would have no way of defeating him without all eight elemental amulets and humans!" Micky cried. "I'm gonna lose my best friend!"

"Whoa, deep stuff, yo" Strikemaster Ice said. DJ Fist nodded in agreement.

"We need to come up with a plan to save her!" Tag exclaimed.

"And quickly! The longer we delay, the faster Jade will become corrupted by the dark magic to the point where we may not be able to bring her back." Jackie stated.

"If she truly has become Queen of Shadowkhan, I must find spell that I used to remove tattoo in first place!" Uncle said.

"Allow me to assist you, Sensei" Tohru offered.

"Me too!" My-Yung added, "My-Yung is getting back into groove of magic!"

"We have to be really sly about this" Tag said, "How can we remove this magic tattoo without being seen?"

"Tohru cleverly dressed up as a Shadowkhan and I created a diversion and combined with Uncle's magic, we were able to save her!" Jackie said.

"You think that plan's gonna work the second time around, baby face?" Viper asked.

"I don't see why not!" Jackie answered.

"I think that's a great idea!" Tag said, "We'll choose the swiftest and sneakiest of us to complete the task! Do we even have all the amulets? We best check before we attack our enemies!"

Everyone gathered all the amulets they had taken back from the Oni generals and laid them on My-Yung's table.

"Earth, moon, sky, fire, mountain, thunder, water..." Jackie began, "Seven amulets...where is the wind amulet?!"

"Must have been taken from Cobra and Charmaine when they were in China!" Lydia replied.

"Speaking of which, where are those two?" Tag asked.

Everyone turned away in silence for a moment.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Micky asked, worried.

Lydia sighed. "Charmaine broke her leg really badly in China and she and Cobra were kidnapped by Mairoki before she got medical attention. She lost a lot of blood from tearing a major artery and My-Yung's son-in-law, who's a doctor, took her and Cobra to his underground clinic to try to save her life. I'm really worried about her."

Tag, Micky, Jackie, and Viper gasped in horror.

"Poor girl!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Dear Charmaine!" Tag cried, "I hope she's going to be alright!"

"Yeah I know" Micky added, "Without her and Jade, we have no hope of defeating the bad guys."

"And I don't want to see Cobra with a broken heart, you know what I mean?" Strikemaster Ice said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, understanding what he meant. "I wanna check on her before we search for and save Jade" Lydia stated, "If we know she's gonna be okay, it's gonna make things a lot easier."

"Hotcha!" My-Yung said out of the blue as she was looking through her spell books, "I have found potion to heal Charmaine!"

"Really?!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Yes! We must get to hospital at once! Will only work if she's alive!" My-Yung replied.

"Well gang, what are we waiting for?!" Tag said.

Everyone got up and was ready to head out.

"Follow me! I know where clinic is at" My-Yung commanded as she was gathering ingredients.

"Be careful for dark ones!" _Halmoni _Hy said.

"We will, _Halmoni_" Lydia said as the Section 13 crew exited the house.

Everyone followed My-Yung to Mark's underground hospital base, being careful to avoid the Shadowkhan roaming the streets.

"Amazing how there's a female chi wizard in existence, Sensei" Tohru said to Uncle as they were walking.

"I know! And good chi wizard too!" Uncle replied, "We must speak to her on where to find rare spell books!"

The crew was about to enter the entrance to the clinic when some Razorkhan were spotted, looking in their direction. Everyone gasped and hid behind some trees. The Razorkhan looked around and started walking off.

"Whew that was close!" Micky said as everyone made their way inside the clinic.

The underground hospital clinic was moderate sized but was filled with advanced equipment, lots of patient rooms, and all the essentials for a good hospital to have.

Mark was in one of the rooms with Cobra and an unconscious Charmaine. He had set Charmaine's bones and reattached her severed artery, placing a cast on her broken leg to assure proper healing.

"Are you sure you want to go through with the blood transfusion?" Mark asked MC Cobra as he stuck a needle in his arm, "You'll be losing quite a bit of blood in a large amount of time, which will make you really lightheaded."

"Yo I'm more than sure" Cobra replied, "If it means saving my girl's life then it's worth it."

Mark smiled. "How noble of you! Fortunately you're Type O-, the universal donor, and Charmaine is Type A- so there will be no problems! This is definitely mandatory in order for Charmaine to live." He turned on his blood transfusion machine, which was hooked up to both Cobra and Charmaine, and the transition began.

"How are you feeling?" Mark asked after a few minutes.

"F...fine..." MC Cobra stuttered a bit from fatigue, "R...really...whoa..."

"Hang in there" Mark said, "You're doing great."

The Section 13 crew and My-Yung walked into the room after being guided by a nurse.

"Hey guys!" Mark greeted.

"Charmaine!" Tag exclaimed as he saw her lying unconsciously and with a cast on, "How is she?"

"Yo what's going on with Cobra?" Strikemaster Ice asked.

"MC Cobra offered to give some of his blood to Charmaine to save her life. We're done, actually!" Mark answered as he shut off the machine and took the needles out of both arms.

"What a sweetheart! How are you feeling, man?" Lydia asked Cobra.

"R...real...dizzy..." MC Cobra answered weakly.

"It looks like the transfusion was successful! Charmaine's heart rate is really starting to go up!" Mark said happily after taking Charmaine's pulse. "I do suggest them resting here for at least a week. I don't want them doing anything heavy for a while, especially Charmaine."

"That not necessary!" My-Yung exclaimed as she finished mixing up a potion, "I have medicine to make both young people completely well instantly!"

"Mother, will that really work?" Mark asked doubtfully.

"Watch and see!" My-Yung said as she walked over to Cobra and handed him a cup with the potion in it. "Drink" she said. MC Cobra weakly drank the potion. She then walked over to Charmaine and gently poured the liquid into her mouth.

Everyone looked on in surprise. MC Cobra stood up instantly and smiled. "Yo I feel good as new!"

"Lost blood supply should be completely restored!" My-Yung said happily.

"I think so! And the poke from the needle's gone too!" Cobra added as he noticed the poke had vanished.

Charmaine started rolling around for a moment and then opened her eyes for the first time in days.

"Charmaine!" everyone cheered. MC Cobra was especially happy as he ran over to her side and hugged his fiancée.

"Hey baby" Charmaine greeted weakly, "Wh...where am I? What happened?"

"Charmaine!" Lydia exclaimed as she ran over to her niece with everyone else. "How are you feeling, hon?"

"I feel fine but I'm just really confused" Charmaine answered, "What's going on here?"

Lydia took a deep breath. "Oh honey more than you'll ever know. According to Cobra you broke your leg in China real bad and the two of you were kidnapped by Mairoki. He took the wind amulet from you. My-Yung, _Halmoni _Hy's sister, found a spell to teleport you two out of hostage and to her house. Her son-in-law took you into his care since you lost so much blood you were dying, and Cobra donated blood to you to save your life. But My-Yung came through by finding a magic potion to heal the both of you! I am so thankful you're okay."

Charmaine's eyes got wide. "Whoa. That's crazy! Gosh I'm sorry that I scared you guys. Where's Jade?"

"Jade got kidnapped by Katashi and we believe she was turned into Queen of the Shadowkhan by Tarakudo" Jackie answered, "We will need your help to retrieve the wind amulet and save her!"

Charmaine looked at him with confusion. "Queen of the Shadowkhan?"

"We'll fill you in later!" Micky said, "Can you walk?"

Charmaine got up and started walking around normally. "Yeah, why?"

Everyone got excited instantly. "My-Yung! Your potion really worked!" Lydia cheered.

"Of course!" My-Yung replied with a smile. "You must never question My-Yunggggg!"

"I guess not!" Mark said, very amazed by what he had witnessed.

"What an amazing spell, Sensei!" Tohru exclaimed.

"I know!" Uncle said, "And with such simple ingredients!"

"This is wonderful, the light of hope is already starting to shine brighter! Let's get a move on!" Tag exclaimed.

As everyone started to leave the room, MC Cobra pulled Charmaine aside for a moment for some alone time.

"Charmaine...babe...I...I'm really glad you're okay, yo" MC Cobra said as he began to get teary-eyed.

Charmaine was surprised at how emotional he was getting. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I...I was so afraid...that... I was gonna lose you...I couldn't begin to imagine..." MC Cobra choked as he let some tears flow freely from his dark brown eyes.

Charmaine was deeply moved by his display of emotion and pulled her fiancé close, shedding some tears as well.

"Oh honey. I am so sorry I scared you. I can't even imagine...I'm also sorry we lost the wind amulet because of me."

"I don't care about that yo, I'm just happy that you're alive and okay...I love you Charmaine" MC Cobra said.

"I love you too, Shane" Charmaine replied as the two shared a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes, the couple joined the rest of the crew, who was waiting patiently for them, understanding that they needed some alone time.

"Alright gang! Let's go kick some shadow butt!" Tag said.

"I will come with you!" My-Yung exclaimed.

"Mother, are you sure?" Mark asked, surprised.

"Yes! My-Yung is in mood for adventure! Hy will watch house, I asked her beforehand!"

"Alright then, we can use your help! Let's move out!" Tag commanded as everyone started leaving the clinic.

"We're coming, Jade" Micky thought to herself, "The dark forces aren't gonna take away my best friend!"


	7. Chapter 7

The Section 13 crew made their way to the Yokohama Landmark Tower, thanks to a location spell that Uncle found for both Jade and the missing wind amulet.

"So you want me to be the one to use this magic potion on Jade?" Micky asked as she held a bottle with purple liquid inside.

"Yes" Jackie replied, "You're smaller, swifter, and craftier than the rest of us, and you have a better chance of not being seen! We will take care of creating a diversion if needed."

"Well, I guess to save my best friend, I have to fight my best friend" Micky said.

"And magic must always defeat magic!" Uncle added.

The crew approached the entrance of the tower, which was guarded by Ikazuki's Samuraikhan.

"How are we gonna get past them?" Lydia whispered as they hid behind some trees.

Micky grinned. "How 'bout some fire power?" Micky asked as she got out the fire amulet. She activated its power and aimed it towards the Shadowkhan, blasting off fire and taking them out.

"Score!" Micky exclaimed. "Let's move, guys."

They entered the building and started up the large elevator.

"Dark forces must be near top of building!" Uncle said as his blowfish started glowing more each floor they ascended.

"Penthouses are a primetime hangout spot for humans so I'm guessing the same for the demon dudes" Cassie commented.

"Was it hard turning Jade back to normal and fighting off the Shadowkhan the first time around?" Micky asked Jackie randomly.

"Yes, but I wasn't thinking like Jade. Since you and she are so alike, your craftiness will help save her more easily I think." Jackie replied.

"Well being simpatico does help! We think alike all the time" Micky said. "I ain't dressin' up like a ninja though, Micky's got her own master plan. Man I can't imagine being Tarakudo's evil queen. It's like they're married or something. Eww."

Upstairs in the penthouse, Tarakudo and Jade were looking out the window, admiring the darkness like Tarakudo enjoyed doing.

"A beautiful sight, isn't it my Queen?" Tarakudo asked.

"The greatest!" Jade replied before shivering.

"What's wrong, my Queen?" Tarakudo asked.

"I feel like interference from our enemies is approaching" Jade said.

Tarakudo closed his eyes for a moment. "Yes, I sense it as well. An overabundance good chi is near! You have control over the Shadowkhan as well, my dark Queen. Use it to your advantage and eliminate our enemies."

"I plan to" Jade said darkly as she began to walk away.

Tarakudo grinned evilly. "Ahhh, things around here are much smoother with another dark one to help me vanquish the goody goodies." he said to himself before leaving the area.

The Section 13 crew finally approached the penthouse floor.

"Man that was the longest elevator ride ever!" Micky exclaimed.

"I know! But could you imagine how many stairs there are and how long it would have taken to go that way! Holy cow" Charmaine added.

"Alright gang, it is very likely that Tarakudo himself is near, so we must prepare to fight to the best of our ability" Tag said to everyone, "Uncle and My-Yung, you'll go look for the wind amulet and the rest of us will create a diversion and save Jade."

"My-Yung is ready!" My-Yung said confidently as she pulled out a pink blowfish similar to Uncle's.

"You have blowfish as well?" Uncle asked in amazement.

"Yes! Graduation present from Chi Mistress Fang many years ago" My-Yung replied.

"Ready to rock and roll, babe?" MC Cobra asked Charmaine.

Charmaine grinned mischievously. "Bring it on, cuz Charmaine is in the zone!"

As the elevator door opened, they gasped when they saw the evil Jade standing in front of them.

"Freeze!" Jade commanded.

"Whoa! Jade?!" Micky exclaimed, almost not believing what she was seeing.

"Wow now that is freaaaaaky!" Charmaine said.

"Yo shortstop's lookin' all evil!" Strikemaster Ice commented.

"Pretty sure that's typical for a _dark _queen, you guys" Cassie said sarcastically.

"How dare you foolish mortals invade my palace!" Jade yelled.

"Mortals?! C'mon Jade, you're a normal kid like me, and you're my best friend!" Micky exclaimed.

"Friend? Tch, Tarakudo is my _best friend_ and my Shadowkhan are my friends as well!" Jade said.

"I hope the dark magic hasn't taken over her completely" Jackie whispered to Tohru.

"That's not the Jade Chan I know!" Micky yelled, "I'll be sure to straighten you out and get rid of your evil image!"

"Hah!" Jade laughed, "Foolish mortal, my powers far exceed yours. And I will be sure to use it to eliminate you and the chi wizards!"

"We need to create a diversion so that Uncle and My-Yung can get away and get the wind amulet" Lydia whispered to the others.

Micky overheard what she said and came up with an idea on the spot.

"Oh my gosh! Look!" Micky exclaimed as she pretended to see something unusual in the distance. Jade turned around which allowed for Uncle and My-Yung to escape.

Micky smiled sheepishly when Jade turned around. "Sorry, my bad, I thought I saw something!"

"Fool!" Jade yelled, "I shall now get rid of you all!" She looked around for a moment and became more irritated. "Where are the old chi wizards?"

"Uh...not here?" Jackie said somewhat sarcastically.

"Arghhhhhh! I will punish you all by ending your lives!" Jade screamed angrily as small groups of all nine types of Shadowkhan emerged into the room at her bidding.

"Time to get this party started" Micky thought to herself as she and the rest of the Section 13 crew got into a fighting position.

Uncle and My-Yung started making their way to the roof of the building where the wind amulet was hiding, according to Uncle's location spell.

"I hope we don't run into dark ones, but if we do, we have blowfish!" My-Yung said.

"Yes!" Uncle replied, "And very goooood blowfish! I also have tentacle of octopus just in case."

"Tentacle of octopus? How interesting! I have tentacle of squid but all multipod are good I believe!" My-Yung said.

The two chi wizards were about to enter the roof until Ikazuki approached them with his Shadowkhan surrounding him.

"Going somewhere?" Ikazuki asked.

"Aiyahhh!" Uncle and My-Yung exclaimed at the same time.

Back in the penthouse, Micky and the Section 13 were fighting the Shadowkhan while Micky made her way towards Jade, trying hard not to be noticed. She was doing great until some Shadowkhan spotted her and quickly made their way towards her.

"Bwah!" Micky cried. She used the power of her amulet to blast fire at them, knocking them out of existence.

"Just call me the female Shendu" she said to herself before moving on.

MC Cobra, who was starting to struggle against the Shadowkhan, noticed what Micky did.

"Yo why didn't I think of that?!" he asked himself as he got out the water amulet. He squeezed the handle and a large wave of water came out with great force.

"Booyah!" he exclaimed as Shadowkhan vanished, excited that the first time he activated his amulet was a success.

The other elemental humans, except for Charmaine and Jade, caught on and used their amulets as well and the power within them. The Shadowkhan started vanishing quickly as a result.

"Arghhhh!" Jade yelled, "I must summon the generals to assist me!" She was about to leave the room when Micky jumped high in the air and knocked her down with a flying side kick, after which she jumped on Jade and started wrestling with her on the ground.

"Get off me, or I shall annihilate you!" Jade yelled angrily.

Micky struggled for a few minutes but was finally able to reach for her neck and pinch it successfully, knocking Jade out cold.

"Seriously! How does she do that?!" Charmaine asked herself when she spotted Micky's special move.

"Wow, wasn't sure if it worked for demons!" Micky said. "Now, time to _annihilate_ this bad girl image." she added as she got out the potion. Shadowkhan started swarming towards her but before they could attack, Micky poured the potion onto Jade's leg, removing the tattoo and slowly changing her back to her normal human self.

"Yes!" Micky cheered when all the Shadowkhan vanished. The Section 13 crew ran over to the two, amazed at Micky's techniques.

"Nice job, kid!" Finn said, "How'd you do that shoulder pinching technique?"

Micky grinned. "Top secret! Micky just does what she does."

A few seconds later, Jade woke up dizzy and confused.

"Hey...wh...where am I?" she asked, looking around.

"Jade!" Jackie exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened, I feel like something bad happened." Jade replied.

"Katashi kidnapped you and brought you to Tarakudo, and they drew his evil symbol on your leg, which turned you into the Queen of the Shadowkhan!" Micky answered. "Crazy, huh?"

Jade's eyes got wide. "No. Way. Again?! Yeesh, he should seriously find someone else next time!"

"Hah no kidding" Micky said, "But it's great to have you back! Thank goodness for Uncle magic."

"Indeed" Tag added, "Now with all the eight elemental humans in their proper state, we can help get back the wind amulet and defeat Tarakudo and his Oni generals!"

Micky and Jade looked at each other and smiled. "Let's go kick some ninja butt!"


	8. Chapter 8

Uncle and My-Yung were using their blowfish to take out Ikazuki's Samuraikhan, though they kept replenishing themselves.

"Aiyahhhh! We must find way to retrieve amulet from ugly-face Oni general!" Uncle exclaimed.

"I know! We need to create diversion!" My-Yung yelled back as she was firing her blowfish, "Where are the others?!"

Micky, Jade, and the Section 13 crew were running up the stairs to the roof of the Yokohama Landmark Tower.

"Do you think Uncle and My-Yung got the amulet?!" Micky asked Jade.

"I don't know! But wait, who's My-Yung?" Jade asked.

"Oh, that's right, you haven't met Uncle's female counterpart yet" Micky replied, "I just hope the Oni haven't taken them captive!"

Uncle and My-Yung were continuing to combat the Shadowkhan when Tarakudo appeared.

"What seems to be going on up here?" he asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Master Tarakudo, the chi wizards are trying to take the wind amulet!" Ikazuki exclaimed.

"My heavens,_ what_ a surprise. But do not fret, Ikazuki, it will render them useless with it, so it does not matter if they possess or not." Tarakudo replied.

"Hmph, King of Shadowkhan speak rubbish!" My-Yung said boldly.

"Oh?" Tarakudo asked as he got close to her and smiled evilly. "With Jade Chan as my Queen of the Shadowkhan you have lost one of the eight elemental humans. Therefore the eight amulets can't be activated at the same time and you cannot use them to defeat me and my Oni generals! My dark magic has sealed her goodness away forever!"

"Tch, think again, Taraku-dork!" Jade yelled as she, Micky, and the others appeared on the roof, ready to fight.

"What?!" Tarakudo exclaimed, surprised to see Jade back to normal. "How did you-where did you-"

"Just a little taste of Uncle magic!" Micky said.

"Yep, and there's no way I'll ever be your Queen again!" Jade added.

"Fools!" Tarakudo yelled. He then magically summoned the other eight Oni generals with their Shadowkhan.  
"I shall eliminate you all!"

"How about you have a snack first?" Tohru said as he threw an onion at Tarakudo's eyes, irritating them.

"Ahhhh! Not onions! My eyes! My eyes!" Tarakudo cried, running away.

"Whoa! Epic vegetable trick, Tohru!" Micky exclaimed.

Tohru grinned. "Who's next?" he threatened as he held out more onions towards the Oni generals.

"Simpletons!" Ikazuki yelled, "We shall take care of the task of annihilating you all!"

"So who wants to get the wind amulet?" Lydia asked the others.

"I'll do it! It's my power anyways, so I should be responsible for it" Charmaine said. "I need to rebound from last time!"

"We will create a diversion for you!" Jackie said, "Be careful! Ikazuki has the amulet somewhere on him, and I am sure he will not hand it over willingly."

"Black tiger consumes crustaceans!" Hak Foo called out as he was the first to attack, aiming towards some Crabkhan.

The Oni generals ran towards the Section 13 crew at once with their Shadowkhan and the seven elemental humans who had their amulets on hand activated them and used their power to help defend themselves. Uncle, My-Yung, and Tohru all used their blowfish, and everyone else used good old fashioned martial arts.

Charmaine started ducking behind Shadowkhan and physical structures on the roof as the fight went on. "I gotta get to Ikazuki" she thought to herself as she made her way towards him.

Some Squidkhan were trying to capture Micky and Jade.

"Fire plus thunder equals superpower!" Jade exclaimed as she and Micky activated their amulets at the same time. A large mass of fire and lightning shot at the Shadowkhan and eliminated many of them at once.

"Ohhhh yeah!" Micky and Jade cheered as they gave each other a high five.

The Ice Crew was being surrounded by Sumokhan, Samuraikhan, and Ninjakhan.

"Yo let's blast 'em!" Strikemaster Ice told his crew as they activated their elemental powers. Ice levitated and attacked with a powerful flying side kick while DJ Fist and MC Cobra combined their powers and knocked out almost all of the Shadowkhan with water and rocks.

"Woohoo yeah!" Cobra cheered as he and Fist fist bumped. "It's like havin' the demon chi but we're on the good side yo!"

"For sure!" Fist replied, happy to have magic to back him and happier that his injured arm was healed and functional, thanks to My-Yung's powerful healing potion.

"Man those guys are lucky to have magic on their side!" Viper exclaimed to Jackie as they were fighting Crabkhan.

"I know!" Jackie replied. "Uncle! Do you have any spells to help us out?!"

"Aiyahhh! Too busy right now!" Uncle yelled back as he blasted away Ninjakhan with his blowfish.

"My goodness, I'm getting really tired" Tag complained to Lydia and Valmont as the three fought side by side.

"I know, me too, but we have to keep the Shadowkhan away and give Charmaine the chance to get the amulet!" Lydia yelled in reply.

"Kick behind first, rest later!" Valmont added.

Charmaine got close to Ikazuki, who was standing on the sidelines, watching his fellow Oni generals fight and waiting for Tarakudo to return and seize control of the situation. She was about to sneak behind him until Ikazuki spotted her.

"You! Mortal!" he cried as he made his way towards her.

"Bwah!" Charmaine exclaimed out of surprise. Then she tightened her muscles and got firm. "Hand over the amulet!"

Ikazuki laughed. "You foolish girl! I would never do such a thing!"

Charmaine got irritated. "Hey man, I'm not no girl anymore, I'm 20 years old and that makes me a WOMAN!" she yelled as she boldly walked over to him and stepped on his foot hard.

"Owwww!" Ikazuki cried. He held his injured foot and started hopping around in pain, causing the hidden amulet to fall out of his pocket.

"Aha!" Charmaine exclaimed as she picked up the amulet, "Thanks for the present, no refunds or buybacks accepted! And don't EVER call me _girl_ again!"

"The amulet!" Ikazuki yelled when he noticed that she had taken it into possession. He got angry and started charging towards her. "You will surrender the amulet immediately or perish!"

Charmaine grinned mischievously. "I think it's time to blow you away" she said as she activated the wind amulet's power, took a deep breath in, and exhaled a tornado of air, knocking Ikazuki across the entire roof.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ikazuki yelled as he knocked into the side of the roof hard.

"Bam!" Charmaine exclaimed. "Asthma can't touch _this_!"

"Charmaine! Yes! She got the last amulet!" Micky cheered loudly when she saw what happened, which got the attention of everyone else.

"Ooh maybe I said that too loud, I didn't want everyone to hear that" Micky said to herself as she blushed a little from embarrassment.

Tarakudo had finally returned from his unpleasant onion incident when Ikazuki cried "Master Tarakudo! Our enemies have all eight amulets!"

"What?!" Tarakudo exclaimed. He then started towards the Section 13 crew angrily. "I will put you all out of my misery!"

Hak Foo jumped up and kicked Tarakudo out of the way before he could reach them.

"Apologies, former Master" he said slyly before attacking the other Oni generals who were approaching as well.

Charmaine ran over to her allies and smiled. "I got the last amulet, guys!" she exclaimed as she held it up.

"Wonderful!" Uncle said.

"Yes! Now, activate your amulets at the same time and get rid of them!" Tag stated.

"Alright guys, we have to do this at the exact same time for this to work" Micky said to Jade, the Ice Crew, and McPeek girls. "On the count of three okay? One, two-"

"Nooooooo!" Tarakudo yelled as he started charging towards them again with his dark allies.

Before the eight elemental humans squeezed the handles of the amulets, they felt a rumbling under their feet.

"Whoa...earthquake?" Strikemaster Ice asked.

"I don't think so! What's...going...on?" Micky said nervously.

"My-Yung is getting very bad feeling inside" My-Yung added.

Then, out of nowhere, a magic portal appeared in the sky.

"The portal to banish the Oni?!" Jackie asked hopefully.

"No it can't be! We didn't even activate the amulets yet!" Jade said.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Micky cried out when she saw what was emerging out of the portal. Both the Oni and Section 13 crew turned around and gasped. Out of the portal emerged Shendu, Drago, and the other seven demon sorcerers, one by one.

"Uncle, tell me this is a dream!" Jackie cried, "How...how..."

"Uncle does not know" Uncle said, stunned as to what he was seeing.

"This is not happening. This is not happening. This _can't_ be happening!" Micky stuttered.

"We are freeeeeeee againnnnnnn!" Shendu exclaimed after he and his demon brethren emerged completely out of the portal.

"Master! What is this trickery?!" Ikazuki asked.

"I...I don't know..." Tarakudo answered, looking just as shocked as everyone else.

"Oh this is NOT good" Micky said in despair.


	9. Chapter 9

"Shendu!" Tarakudo cried, "How is it that you and your family resurrected from the Netherworld?!"

Shendu grinned as his red eyes glared at the King of the Shadowkhan. "We were fortunate enough to be liberated with the assistance of one of your former allies."

"Former ally?" Tarakudo asked.

"That's right!" he heard a female's voice say as Sheila McStone revealed herself out of nowhere.

"Sheila!" Ikazuki cried, "But how- why-"

"Oh it's quite easy, Ikazuki" Sheila began, "You promised me that when you and the Oni took over the world that I would be promoted to become Queen of the Shadowkhan! Well I wasn't, I wasn't promoted to anything but your lowly servant, which is well beneath me!"

Tarakudo groaned. "You're seriously upset about that?! Jade Chan was a superior choice since she had previous experience!"

"Yes!" Sheila yelled, "I refuse to be treated in such a lowly way! And since I've come to learn more about dark magic, I found a spell to communicate with Lord Shendu and I found a spell to release him and his demon brethren. He agreed to give me power and prestige if I agreed to release him!"

"Wow, Tag, your cousin has some serious bipolar issues" Micky said as she and the rest of the Section 13 crew were watching the entire scene in hiding on the roof, hoping that they would be forgotten about.

"You can say that again" Tag replied, "How many times do I have to deal with her doing something evil?!"

"Forget that, how many times is Shendu gonna keep resurrecting?! Like dude, it must really be boring in Demon World cuz this is like what, his sixth time making a comeback?" Finn said.

"Too many times, that's for certain" Valmont added, "And here I thought I had seen the last of the blasted dragon!"

"How are we gonna defeat them?" Charmaine asked, "Will the amulets work on them too?"

"I don't know about that" Micky replied, "I don't remember the book saying anything about Shendu and company. We better look it up real quick!" she added as she got the book out of her backpack.

"Soooo, are we just gonna let them duke it out?" Chow asked, referring back to the demons and Oni.

"Until we come up with a good plan, I think we should" Tag replied, "Hopefully we will not be seen!"

"Now, King of the Shadowkhan, surrender yourself! This earth is not big enough for us to both rule" Shendu commanded Tarakudo.

"Indeed" Tso Lan said, "And our differences would make ruling together most imcompetent."

"I will not surrender my position!" Tarakudo refused "My Oni generals and Shadowkhan are far more powerful and competent leaders than you'll ever be! I shall defeat you and get revenge on my former ally!"

"If that's the way you want it" Tchang Zu said as he and his demon brethren prepared to fight.

"Shadowkhan!" the Oni generals commanded, "Attack!"

The Section 13 crew looked on in amazement, never seeing demons fight demons to this extent since the battle between Shendu and Drago a few years prior.

"Did you find anything, Mick?" Jade asked as Micky finished flipping through the pages of her trusty magic book. "And- Cassie! Charmaine! What are you guys doing?" she added when she noticed Cassie and Charmaine aiming their cell phones at the demons and Oni.

"Shh! For heaven's sakes we're recording!" Cassie said as she shushed them.

"You're...recording the fight?!" Jackie asked dumbfounded."

Cassie grinned as she and Charmaine put their phones on pause for a moment. "Duh! How else are we gonna sell it to the tabloids?"

"Cassandra!" Lydia exclaimed, "What have I told you about selling stories?!"

"Well I'm sure people are gonna wanna know why all this darkness stuff is going on! Maybe we can even show off our magic powers!" Charmaine said.

"Aiyah! You cannot reveal elemental powers!" My-Yung said, "Such knowledge can get you into seeeeerious trouble!"

"Okay okay, we'll skip that, but we gotta do the demon fight! Now quiet! The fight's really gettin' good now" Cassie replied as she and Charmaine resumed recording.

Kaysha rolled her eyes silently and laughed at her younger sisters' oddness.

"You sure you wanna marry her?" Tag asked MC Cobra jokingly as he pointed to Charmaine. "She's a little crazy sometimes!"

Cobra grinned. "Chyeah man! It's the crazy things she does that make me so crazy about her!"

"There's nothing in here!" Micky complained after the conversation, "The book specifically says that when all eight amulets are activated at once those from the Shadow Realm will be banished! Tarakudo and the Oni and the Shadowkhan are the only ones from the Shadow Realm, Shendu and his family are from the Demon Netherworld! How are we gonna know how to defeat them?! Oh by the way, I think recording the demon fight's a brilliant idea! Great reality TV!"

Tag laughed out loud randomly at his niece's random sense of humor.

"Uncle must find way to do researchhhhh!" Uncle exclaimed.

"Here?" Jackie asked, "We have no books with us, and I do not want to delay having darkness continue to rule over the world."

"Jackie's right" Jade said, "But it would be nice to know how to kick their butts! Maybe we should start with banishing the Oni. What do you think, Micky? Micky?" she asked as she noticed Micky stare blankly into space.

"Micky? Micky?" Jade continued to ask. Micky did not respond.

"Whoa, what's going on with the Mickster?" Finn asked.

"It appears that she has gone into a trance" Jackie replied.

"Well that's really random!" Jade commented.

"Micky! Micky!" a man's voice called. Micky woke up in her mind and saw the image of a man with long brown hair, a full beard and mustache, white skin, a long blue robe, and brown sandals.

"Whoa...who...who are you?!" Micky asked in surprise.

"I am Peter" the man's voice said.

"Peter...as in like, the apostle of Jesus Peter?!" Micky exclaimed.

"Yes! It is I" Peter replied.

"Wow...um...hi...what's up?" Micky asked casually, amazed by what she was seeing.

"I had the Lord summon me into a trance with you in order to deliver you an important message!" Peter said. "I know how to defeat those from the Demon Netherworld."

"For reals?!" Micky asked, "How...how do you know?!"

"I have been observing everything that has gone on" Peter said, "And I have waited to reveal this message to the beloved descendent of myself and My-Yung!"

"Wow! I'm your descendant! That's so cool!" Micky exclaimed, "But wait, I can't be My-Yung's descendent, she's Lydia's grandma and I'm not related!"

"Not that My-Yung" Peter said, "My-Yung, one of the eight immortals who originally helped defeat the demon brethren roaming your earth at this moment."

"How exactly do you know about this magic stuff?" Micky asked, "You preached to the Jews and Gentiles!"

"A little while after the new Christians were scattered and I had dwelled in Jerusalem for a while, I was compelled to travel to the Far East to bring the gospel to them there. I took my wife and son, Philip, with me and when we were there, it was revealed to me that eight demon brethren would reign over and terrorize the earth, working under their ultimate master, Satan." Peter began to explain.

"Whoa! So all the demons in the world are under the devil?!" Micky asked surprisingly.

"Yes. They are free spirits who do their bidding, but they have specific commands to do whatever it takes to take the world in darkness. The Spirit also revealed to me the prophesies of eight humans who were selected to save the world from the evil ones and to help keep the balance between the good and bad of the eight elements."

"The same prophesies I read on that one scroll I found at Stonehenge?" Micky asked.

"Yes!" Peter replied, "I myself wrote that scroll made sure that it was magically transferred to a place that I know you would be at, and I am pleased that you were the one who found it!"

"So why are you telling me about all this?" Micky asked, "I mean how come they're not in the magic book about the Oni?"

"My-Yung, the wife of one of my descendants, wrote that book as a guide and warning. The prophesies revealed to me have been passed down to specific descendants for preservation. I was afraid that it would never be discovered but when you helped discover it, I gained hope that the evil ones would be defeated once and for all! The Oni battle is one that you must fight, but the demon battle is a completely different one, a more important one, since each elemental human must fight their evil counterpart in order to banish them, and I wanted to be the one to reveal it to you because of its importance. I am revealing this to you because you have been chosen as the Master Element."

"The Master Element?!" Micky asked.

"Indeed! It was promised to me that the one who would help lead the world in goodness by defeating the evil ones would be a descendent of mine. And because of My-Yung's faith and great talent in good magic, the same promise was revealed to her. Michaela, it is up to you to help banish the Oni and demons! All eight elements together are important but the fire element, the master element as it is the most powerful of all, is the key to restoring goodness and light into the world. You are fortunate to have as your closest companion Jade Chan, since she is the human thunder element and the Chosen One. Her power is quite potent as well."

"Wow. That is deep!" Micky exclaimed. "So how am I supposed to kick evil butt?"

"You must first combine your power with the other seven amulets and banish the Oni! Their interference is not wanted. You and the other seven must then take on the demons one on one and use spells to defeat them, taking on the roles of the original eight immortals!"

"Whoa, what?! But there's two fire demons present, Shendu and Drago! Why do I have to fight two?!" Micky asked.

"Fire is not called the master element for no reason, and your title is one of the utmost responsibilities. Besides, none of the other demons decided to magically create offspring to help them rule the world. Shendu was always the most desperate one. Anyways, I will magically make another scroll appear that has the spell ingredients for each banishing spell." Peter said. "Be sure to give it to the chi wizards so that they can create the spells for you to use."

"Well that's nice, huge time saver! Will I be able to read it, or will it be in like Chinese or something?" Micky asked.

"Oh don't worry, it will be in English like the magic book, I knew you would be a unilingual child. Now, I will let you go so that you can help defeat the ultimate evil. Go in peace, and oh! This is very important. Once you defeat the evil ones, it is absolutely critical that the world outside you, the other seven elemental humans, and your allies not know your magic identity. You must keep the amulets in your possession secretly. Should the amulets ever fall into evil hands, it will open the void for the demons to return. To keep them away, you MUST protect them at all times!" Peter instructed.

"Oh snap, I don't want that!" Micky exclaimed. "Hah Cassie and Charmaine will really need to be careful what they put on the Internet. But why won't the amulets banish them permanently?"

"Until the devil himself is defeated once and for all, the demons will not be either. You can keep them away however if the amulets stay in the right hands! No go and fight the evil ones, and defend the good that is in this world. God be with you, and good luck. I know you can do it!" Peter said.

"I won't let you down, Peter" Micky replied before Peter vanished and Micky woke up from her trance.

"Micky!" Jade exclaimed, "What happened?! You went into trance mode on us!"

Micky took a minute to realize that she was back in reality. She was still mind blown about what had happened. "Wow guys. You're not gonna believe this, but I found out how to defeat Shendu and company!"

"You did?" Uncle asked.

"How is that possible?" Jackie asked, "What did you see in your trance?"

"Well, uh, Peter told me" Micky replied

"Peter? The apostle of Jesus Peter?!" Charmaine asked as she and Cassie were taking a break from recording.

"Hah, that's what I said. Yeah him, can you believe it?!" Micky exclaimed.

"What? No way!" Cassie said.

"Yes way, I promise!" Micky replied, "Look, I'll tell you the epic story later but Peter told me that we must defeat the Oni first and eliminate their distraction. Then me, Jade, and the Ice Crew 6 have to face our demon counterparts one on one and banish them, just like the eight immortals did!"

"Whoa, I have to fight Tchang Zu?!" Jade asked.

"Yep! But you can handle it!" Micky assured her.

"Did the ancient saint give you any instructions for the spells?" Uncle asked.

"Yeah, he said they were on this scroll thing!" Micky exclaimed. She then looked down and realized that she was holding a scroll.

"Wow, Peter was for real!" Micky thought to herself as she noticed that he had fulfilled his promise.

"What does scroll say?" My-Yung asked.

Micky opened it and skimmed through. "Umm it has ingredients for each banishing spell for each demon! Here, Peter said he wants you guys to create the spells for us" she said as she tossed the scroll to My-Yung.

"Garlic, ginger, root of dandelion...I have all these ingredients!" My-Yung exclaimed, "I must get back to house to gather them at once!"

"Tohru and I will assist you!" Uncle added.

"So, what's the game plan, Mickster and Jadester?" Tag asked, yielding the responsibility to his agents in training.

"Well we need to let Uncle, My-Yung and Tohru escape and gather the ingredients we need!" Micky said. "Since the Shadowkhan are helping their generals fight, I don't think they're gonna think about interference."

"And we need to banish Tarakudo and friends so we have less to worry about! Me, Micky, Ice and his crew and their girls will keep the demons busy while Uncle helps put together the banishing spells!" Jade added.

"Sounds good to me, kiddos!" Lydia said, "And we can back you up with our butt-kicking martial arts if you run out of energy!"

"Indeed! I say let's go for it! What else do we have to lose?" Tag exclaimed. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Micky and Jade grinned mischievously. "Alright then, let's get ready for the ultimate fight with the ultimate evil!"


	10. Chapter 10

Tarakudo and his Oni continued to brawl against Shendu and his demon brethren.

"You shall not prevail!" Tarakudo yelled as he was wrestling Shendu, "This world was meant for the Oni to rule!"

"Fool!" Shendu yelled back, "My siblings, son, and I are the ones who were meant to dominate the human world! We are far more experienced!"

"Oh, yes, far more experienced at _failing_!" Tarakudo mocked as they continued to fight.

"We are being outnumbered, sister Bai!" Hsi Wu cried as more Shadowkhan came towards him and Bai Tsa.

"You must keep fighting, brother!" Bai Tsa demanded, "You know the importance of us reigning over this world once the Oni are defeated!"

Sheila had gathered her Ultimate Revengers group, who agreed to rebel against Tarakudo with her, and had sided with the demons against the Oni.

"You are such a fool for turning your back on us!" Ikazuki yelled as he was fighting Sheila one on one.

"No, you're the fool for mistreating me!" Sheila exclaimed as she roundhouse kicked him away.

After Cassie and Charmaine finished filming their "reality TV", Micky gathered them and the rest of the elemental humans.

"Alright guys, ready for take two?" Micky asked.

"Let's say _hasta la vista_ to the Oni dudes!" Charmaine replied as she held her wind amulet firmly in her hand.

"Alright, on the count of three. One, two, THREE!" Micky said as all eight squeezed their amulet handles at once. They turned around to look at the demons and Oni to see if anything would happen. The ivory stones of the amulets lit up and formed a circle magically. A great light shot forward and opened up a portal, which began to suck in the Oni generals and Shadowkhan.

"Yes!" Micky cheered, "It's working!"

"Noooooo!" Tarakudo cried when he saw what was happening.

"How is this possible, Master Tarakudo?!" Ikazuki cried.

Tarakudo's mind flashed back for a moment and he remembered the eight elemental humans.

"The amulets! The young ones have activated their combined power!" Tarakudo exclaimed, "How could I be so foolish as to forget about them?!"

"Hahaha! I told you that my brethren and I were meant to rule this world!" Shendu sneered.

"I will get you for this, Shendu and you humaaaaaans!" Tarakudo yelled as he was the last to be sucked in. The portal then was shut.

"The Oni are gone! Well done, kiddos!" Tag praised.

"That was some seriously awesome magic!" Finn exclaimed.

"Ohhhhh yeah! We rock!" Micky added as she high fived the rest of her elemental friends.

"It's nice to see the sun for the first time in a while!" Lydia said as she looked up into the sky and saw that the darkness of the Shadowkhan was gone.

"Indeed, darling" Valmont commented.

"At last! The earth is ours and ours alone to reign!" Bai Tsa cheered.

"Indeed!" Xiao Fung replied, "Let the festivities begin!"

"This is pleasant indeed but how were the shadowed ones banished?" Tso Lan asked. The nine demons looked at each other and shrugged with confusion.

"By us!" Micky yelled as the demons turned around and saw their eight human counterparts standing near them, ready to fight. "Say hello to the eight elemental humans!"

The demons stared in surprise for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Hey, what's your problem?!" Micky asked agitatedly.

"You...you mean to tell us that you eight are the humans selected to bear the good side of the elements?!" Xiao Fung asked as he gasped for air.

"You children are not worthy for such a high task!" Shendu insulted.

"For once I actually agree with my old man on this one!" Drago commented, "I mean, these chumps were chosen to have magic powers?!" he said as he pointed at the Ice Crew and laughed.

"Now listen here, D-Man, me and my posse got mad powers and they're good enough to kick booty!" Strikemaster Ice defended angrily. He hated it when anyone insulted him and his crew.

"Oh please!" Drago scoffed, "And I see you're still being dragged around by your little love slaves. Too bad, because I was thinking about asking you to be my henchman again."

"Excuse me! _Love _slaves?!" Charmaine asked angrily.

"Yo our ladies are a tight part of our posse now and we don't wanna work under you again!" Ice fought back.

"Yeah D-Man!" MC Cobra added as he crossed his arms, "We don't need yo powers when we got our own! They're way cooler! Plus being bad don't pay anymore!"

"You three are pathetic!" Drago exclaimed, "I actually liked you when you were working for me! And- huh?" he added when he eyed Kaysha's round belly and then looked at her and DJ together.

"Are you...are you two...married or something?" he asked with surprise.

"Yeah, and we're havin' a baby, got a problem with that?" DJ asked, his eyes glaring at his former boss.

Drago's mouth gaped at his assertiveness. "Fist…you..._talk_?!"

"Only when I have somethin' important to say, and you better not do anything to Kaysha or else!" DJ said angrily.

Drago laughed. "Oh really? Well guess what! I'm helping the planet come under new management and I'll enjoy getting rid of the _seven _of you with great pleasure!"

"Not gonna happen, gecko boy!" Micky yelled as she approached the son of the fire demon, "Each of you are gonna fight us one on one!" she added as she addressed the other demons. "And you can start with me: the fire element!"

Shendu and Drago laughed harder than their other demon family members.

"_You _are the fire element?!" Shendu exclaimed, "A mere child! My son and I will be glad to show you that our powers supersede yours!"

"Bring it on" Micky said fearlessly as she whipped out her fire amulet.

"Attack!" Tchang Zu commanded. The nine demons ran after the eight elemental humans, who one by one approached their demon counterparts to fight.

The rest of the Section 13 crew was still hiding, watching all the action.

"Whoa, this is some seeeeerious kung fu fighting!" Finn exclaimed.

"Should we go and help them?" Chow asked.

"Only if they need it" Tag replied, "I don't think we should let them know yet that we are present as well."

"Yes, but it's very dangerous for them to be out there by themselves" Jackie said, "I hope Uncle, Tohru, and My-Yung will gather those ingredients quickly!"

Uncle, My-Yung, and Tohru had finally reached My-Yung's quaint village house. _Halmoni _Hy was surprised to see the three bolt through the door.

"My-Yung! Why in rush?!" she asked.

"We must gather ingredients to defeat demons!" she yelled as she ran quickly to her library, where all her magic ingredients were stored.

"Amulets will not defeat Oni?!" _Halmoni _Hy asked as she followed them.

"Oni have been defeated, but Shendu and demon sorcerers have returned! Micky saw vision of St. Peter who told her how to defeat demons! We must move quickly!" My-Yung replied.

"Do you need assistance, sister?" Hy asked.

"Assistance would be good!" My-Yung said, "Faster we move better!"

Back on the roof of the Yokohama Landmark Tower, the eight elemental humans were continuing to fight the demon sorcerers.

"Your mastery over water is not as strong as mine!" Bai Tsa yelled to MC Cobra as she flung a tornado of water at him.

"Think again, mermaid!" Cobra replied as he ducked her advances and successfully counteracted her move with the exact same from his amulet.

"Booyah!" he cheered as he continued to attack.

"So, you think you can out blow me?" Xiao Fung said to Charmaine as he filled up with air and blew it towards her. Charmaine tried blowing air towards him but was outperformed; Xiao Fung blew her across the roof, causing her to hit the wall hard.

"I didn't think so" he mocked as he went after her to attack more.

Micky was busy fighting Shendu and Drago and trying to avoid getting burned.

"Giving up yet pipsqueak?" Drago taunted.

"Tch, as if!" Micky exclaimed as she roundhouse kicked him over.

"Not bad, little lady, but I'm still bigger than you!" Drago mocked as he grabbed her leg and tripped her, causing her to drop her amulet.

"What a kind present!" Shendu exclaimed as he picked it up.

"Hey! Give it back! That's mine!" Micky yelled.

"Not anymore" Shendu said evilly as he used his laser beams eyes to destroy the amulet.

"Noooooooo!" Micky cried when she saw what he did.

"Hahaha! Now you're toast!" Drago laughed.

Micky became fearful until she saw the fire amulet glowing on the ground, unharmed. She grinned big as she picked it up and held it securely. "Actually, I'm not!"

Shendu's red eyes widened with surprise. "What?! But how?!"

"Must be immortal!" Micky exclaimed. "Coooool!"

"Foolish child! Give me that!" Shendu yelled as he tried to take the amulet from her.

"No!" she yelled back as she jumped hard on one of his feet.

"Owwwww!" Shendu cried.

"You little brat!" Drago growled, "I'll take care of you myself!"

"Ha! Would love to see you try!" Micky taunted as she started running circles around him to make him dizzy.

"Ugh, just what I need, another girl like Jade Chan" Drago complained to himself.

"Man, how long is this gonna last?" Lydia asked on the sidelines.

"I hope not too much longer! Where is Uncle?!" Jackie exclaimed.

Back at My-Yung's house, Uncle was putting the finishing touches on the final banishment spell.

"Hotcha!" he exclaimed, "Spell to defeat Xiao Fung, the wind demon, is complete!"

"Excellent!" My-Yung praised, "We have all eight spells?" The four looked at the two labeled viles that they were each holding.

"All of the spells are here!" Tohru said.

"Wonderful! Now, we must get them to young people!" My-Yung said, "Hy, come with us!"

Back on the Tower, the eight elemental humans were beginning to get worn out from fighting the demons so intensely.

"Man...I need...my inhaler..." Charmaine panted, "Didn't think...the wind element would trigger my asthma so much..."

"It would seem my enemy is getting tired!" Xiao Fung said, "Why don't I put you to rest?" he added as he took in another deep breath and blew Charmaine across the roof.

"Ahhhh here we go again!" Charmaine cried as she flew and hit the same wall as before.

Kaysha was fighting Tso Lan, being careful not to hurt the baby inside her.

"Allow me to show you why I am the master over gravity" Tso Lan said as he activated his power and started to lift Kaysha off the ground.

"Hah! Not a chance!" Kaysha fought back as she used a surge of power to lift Tso Lan up and throw him away from her. "Allow _me _show _you _that _I'm_ the master over gravity!" she mocked.

Strikemaster Ice and Hsi Wu were flying around and chasing each other.

"So, mortal, you think you can defeat me?" Hsi Wu asked over his shoulder as Ice chased him.

"Yeah dawg, I do!" Ice replied as he gained momentum, enough to kick Hsi Wu back a few feet.

"Woo! Strikemaster Ice is definitely in the hizzouseeee!" Ice cheered as he went after him again.

Tchang Zu was throwing lightning bolts at Jade, who was successfully blocking all of them.

"How dare you interfere with my dominance!" Tchang Zu yelled at Jade as he tried throwing another powerful bolt.

"Tch, it's what I do!" Jade mocked as she created a larger bolt and threw it directly at his chest, knocking him over.

"Ohhh yeah" Jade said to herself. "Jade is in the zone!"

"Dai Gui does not like humans winning" Dai Gui growled after being hit by some of DJ's earth elements. He uprooted a tree on the roof and flung it towards Fist, which hit his chest hard and knocked him over.

"Heh, it looks like Dai Gui turned him into flatworm" he laughed with his burly voice.

Cassie was duking it out with Po Kong, using her power of superhuman strength against her demon counterpart.

"Hahaha, I am in the mood for a little snack!" Po Kong said evilly as she picked Cassie up by the leg and held her tightly in her hand.

"Hey! Let me go!" Cassie yelled as she kicked and punched as hard as she could.

"Be still!" Po Kong commanded, "I am hungry!"

"Not a chance, fatty!" Cassie screeched as she continued to squirm.

"This fight needs to stop pronto!" Tag exclaimed to the Section 13 crew, "It appears that our kiddos are getting tired! Where are our fabulous chi wizards?"

"Present!" a female voice said as they turned around and saw that Uncle, My-Yung, Tohru, and _Halmoni_ Hy had returned.

"Uncle!" Jackie exclaimed, "Did you bring the spells?!"

"Yes!" Uncle replied, "We must see elemental humans at once! Jackieeeee, go out and create diversion! Demons must stop fighting with young ones for a moment!"

"Alright guys, let's go kick some serious butt" Lydia motivated.

"Arghhhhhhh!" the Section 13 crew yelled at once as they came out of hiding and faced the demons.

The demon brethren's eyes all got wide at once. "Chan! Valmont! Where did you come from?!" Shendu cried.

"Uh...out of thin air?" Jackie replied somewhat sarcastically.

"Foolish mortals!" Tchang Zu cried. "Attack them!"

Cassie spotted her sisters, boyfriends, and friends running towards Uncle, My-Yung, Tohru, and _Halmoni _Hy.

"They're back! Man I'm sure they need me!" she thought. "Dang, how am I gonna get out of Senorita Tubby?" She thought for a moment and then bit Po Kong's hand as hard as she could.

"Ahhhhhh!" Po Kong yelled as she dropped Cassie and started sucking the pain out of her hand.

"You little brat! Come back here!" Po Kong yelled as she started going after her. Lydia came at her with a flying side kick, allowing Cassie to escape and for Po Kong and the rest of the demons to become distracted with their old enemies.

"Pffff, ugh! Hizzle that was disgusting! I'm gonna need a ton of mouthwash to get rid of that nasty taste!" Cassie exclaimed as she wiped her lips profusely.

"You know, Valmont, I never did get revenge on you the first time around! I now have my chance to eliminate you and your pathetic thugs!" Shendu said.

"Excuse me! Ex-thugs?" Chow said, annoyed.

"You're not gonna be the big cheese with us around, Shen-dude" Finn added.

"Indeed! I shall not allow a failure of a demon sorcerer to overcome me" Valmont exclaimed.

"Fools! You shall suffer the fury of _two_ dragons!" Shendu yelled as he and Drago blew fire at the former Dark Hand. The five ducked their advances attacked them with their strong martial arts skills.

"Uncle! Do you have the spells?" Jade asked as she and the other elemental humans gathered together around the chi wizards.

"Yes! Now, listen closely. These spells each have special ingredients and incantations unique to each of the amulets. You must pour each potion onto the amulet and recite each incantation we give you correctly. Because Micky has fire amulet and Master Element title, she must go first with pouring potion. That will give the other elements ability to activate. You must then face your demon counterparts and recite incantation three times. Order does not matter! That will open portal and banish them one by one!" Uncle instructed.

"We're on it!" Micky replied.

"Very good!" My-Yung exclaimed as she and her fellow chi wizards handed out all the potions for each of the amulets. "Micky! You go first!"

"Okie doke!" Micky said as she opened the potion and poured it on. The amulet completely abosrbed the liquid and started glowing. "Cool! Alright, the rest of you guys can go!"

After the other seven poured their potions on, Uncle, My-Yung, Hy and Tohru quickly taught the eight unique incantations.

"Alright, we got it! Ready, guys?" Jade asked.

"Yo let's do this!" Strikemaster Ice replied enthusiastically.

"Be safe! You are now taking on role that eight immortals once had. Go out and restore goodness into world!" My-Yung said.

"We better do it fast! Looks like the other guys are gettin' tired" Charmaine observed as she watched her aunt, uncle, and friends fight.

Jackie was running circles around Dai Gui, hoping to wear him out.

"Dai Gui will not let you win" Dai Gui growled as he quickly picked Jackie up and held him hostage. The other demons took their enemies into captivity and prepared to destroy them.

"A pity you shall not live to see us reign, but your end is much overdue" Shendu growled as he was about to consume the Dark Hand with fire. Before he proceeded, he heard a Korean incantation in the distance.

"_Aghan balam hananeun jeoliga, agham balam hananeu jeoliga _(English: Evil wind, go away, evil wind, go away)"Charmaine chanted first.

"An incantation!" Tso Lan cried.

"Hasta la vista, Xiao Fung" Charmaine said after her third repetition. The wind amulet glowed at its brightest and opened up a portal, in which Xiao Fung got sucked into.

"Nooooooooo!" Xiao Fung cried as he was swept into the portal, which closed after he was captured within it.

"Yes! It worked!" Charmaine cheered silently.

"Xiao Fung! The elemental humans have discovered how to banish us!" Shendu cried, "We must eliminate them at once!"

The eight remaining demons charged after their counterparts but failed as the others quickly chanted their incantations and one by one, the demons were sucked through the portals back to the Demon Netherworld.

"Uncle! It's working!" Jackie exclaimed.

Shendu, Drago, and Tchang Zu were the last three demons remaining and they charged vigorously towards the teenage elements.

Micky and Jade grinned at each other.

"Ready?" Micky asked.

"Ready!" Jade replied. The two chanted their different incantations at the same time and after the third time, two different portals opened up.

"Word from the Master Element: game over, fire boys" Micky said.

Shendu and Drago yelled in horror as they were getting sucked back into the Netherworld.

"We _will_ have our revenge! Curse you, childddddd!" Shendu screamed as he was the last demon, like before, to be banished. Micky and Jade watched as the final two portals closed.

"Happy trails, Shendu" Micky said.

The rest of the Section 13 crew started cheering as they ran over to the eight elemental humans and started celebrating with them.

"Great job, you guys!" Lydia cheered as she gave out hugs, "You helped save the world again!"

"Jade, I am so proud of you!" Jackie praised as he hugged his niece.

"Indeed! I am so proud of you girls for being so brave!" Tag exclaimed as he hugged his young agents in training.

"Well done!" Hak Foo added as he hugged them and the McPeek girls.

"Wooo babe we did it!" MC Cobra exclaimed as he hugged Charmaine.

"Oh yeah! We are BOSS!" she replied as she kissed her fiancé

"Look at that, Ice! D-Man got beat again! Loser" Cassie teased to her boyfriend.

Strikemaster Ice laughed. "Yeah cuz nobody can beat our posse yo!" he said as he hugged his girlfriend.

"How could you do such a thing?!" Sheila, who had been watching from the sidelines for a while due to profuse muscle soreness, exclaimed.

Tag rolled his eyes as he put handcuffs on his cousin's wrists. "Please don't tell me that was a serious question, Sheila."

"Hush it! I WILL have my revenge!" she screeched.

"Tch, I wouldn't count on it, blondie" Viper mocked.

"So...is the magic finally over?" Chow asked randomly.

"Does anyone have willies?" Uncle asked. Everyone went silent for a moment and nodded their heads "no".

Uncle and My-Yung grinned. "Then it is finally over!" they both said at the same time. "Hey! Those are my words!" they teased each other, which made everyone laugh.

"I can sense that proper balance has been restored once again!" Tohru exclaimed.

"I'm with ya, T! But remember!" Jade said as she motioned everyone except Tag and Sheila to lean in so that Sheila could not hear their deepest secret, "The magic and demons only stay away if the amulets don't fall into the wrong hands. So we gotta keep them super safe, capiche?"

"You got it!" Charmaine said.

Micky grinned. "Hey guys, what do you say we finally go home?"

"That sounds amazing right now!" Lydia said with a huge smile. She then turned to _Halmoni Hy _and My-Yung. "Thank you both so much for all your help, especially you My-Yung with you mad magic skills. We owe you a huge one!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It was my pleasure" My-Yung said, "I am just pleased that good has been restored back into world! But I do request one favor: Jie and I have developed good friendship, and I would like help moving to America to be closer to new friends!"

"Jie? Who's Jie?" Micky asked, confused.

Uncle looked at everyone somewhat shyly. "Uncle's real name."

Everyone's jaws dropped with complete surprise.

"No. Way!" Micky said.

"Uncle! You never told me your real name before!" Jackie exclaimed.

"WOW! And I thought I'd never know his _deepest_ secret!" Jade added.

"Whoa! So Uncle's not your real name?" Finn asked.

"Of course it's not my real name!" Uncle exclaimed, "But it is preference! Only one who can call me by real name is My-Yung! That is it!" he added a bit teasingly.

Lydia smiled more. "How 'bout that! And My-Yung I think that's wonderful, I'll be happy to help you get settled in whatever way I can!"

"Wooooooonderful!" Uncle exclaimed as he hugged My-Yung.

"Hey Micky!" Kataski yelled to Micky after he had been arrested by Tag as well. Micky walked over to him, pretending to care what he had to say. "Hey, uh, any chance you can bail me out?"

Micky scoffed. "Oh please! _Don't_ tell me you're serious! You need to get your act together, _punk_" she added before walking away.

"That's my Micky!" Tag said to himself with a smile, "That's my Micky."


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't believe we got banished again to this blasted void!" Shendu yelled in the Demon Netherworld. "How is it that those humans keep finding ways to defeat us?!"

"It would seem that the humans do not want us to reign on the earth again" Hsi Wu said.

"Tch,_ what _a surprise!" Drago mocked, "Maybe we should quit trying to get out, isn't it obvious by now that we're never gonna win?"

"Do not be foolish, child!" Bai Tsa scolded, "Master Satan would have our heads if we did not keep trying to help him take over the world in darkness!"

"But how else are we going to escape from here? We've exhausted all possibilities" Xiao Fung said.

Bai Tsa sighed. "Unfortunately, I cannot think of anything, brother."

"Too bad", Drago added, "I kinda liked that Micky girl. She was spunky."

"Well well well, back so soon?" the demons heard a mocking voice. They turned around to see Tarakudo standing on a rock with an evil grin and his arms crossed.

"Tarakudo! What are you doing in _our_ realm?!" Shendu demanded.

"I was going to take it under my rule but it appears that I once again have competition! So annoying" Tarakudo replied.

"Fool! Go back to the Shadow Realm!" Shendu barked.

Tarakudo laughed. "Funny isn't it how you thought your powers were superior to mine? I told you that you wouldn't succeed in ruling the human world!"

Shendu got angry. "You pompous fool!" he yelled as he lunged forward to attack Tarakudo. The rest of the demon brethren rolled their eyes as they watched the two demons brawl.

"This is what I have to live with forever. How fun" Drago sighed with disgust.

A few months passed by. A new year had begun, and with it came many changes. DJ Fist and Kaysha found out that they were going to have a baby boy, which brought about much excitement. Kaysha had graduated college a month prior and had gotten a job at a radio station as a full time DJ. She was excited to live out her dream and to prepare for the coming of her son.

Charmaine was at her new apartment overlooking the ocean, taking in the beautiful winter breeze and watching the sun set peacefully. Tonight was her last night as a single girl; tomorrow she was getting married! The rehearsal earlier in the day had gone very well, and she was excited about having a wedding in a chapel near the ocean. It was a dream come true!

She closed her eyes and took in a big breath. She loved California in the winter time because the temperatures were cooler but it was still nice all year. It was very different from growing up in North Carolina where the climate was humid all year. Charmaine smiled more when she felt MC Cobra wrap his strong arms around her waist, pull her towards him, and kiss her gently on the cheek.

"Mmm hey babe" Charmaine said romantically.

"Hey cutie. Tomorrow's the day yo!" Cobra exclaimed.

"I know, I am so excited!" Charmaine replied. "Gosh I can't believe I'm getting married. And a few years ago, I thought I was gonna single for the rest of my life!"

"It's pretty crazy yo! I never even thought I'd be gettin' married. I always saw myself hanging out with Ice and Fist and that's it. But you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I would never do anything to change that" Cobra said as he hugged her tighter and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Charmaine grinned. "Aww same here! I've never been so happy, and I'm really looking forward to all the fun times we'll have together! As long as we don't have to deal with demons and stuff" she teased.

Cobra laughed. "Chyeah I'm glad we're done with all that! Now I can just focus all my time on you and our honeymoon in Tahoe and the posse of course! I love you, Charmaine."

Charmaine smiled more as she turned around, wrapped her arms around her fiancé's shoulders, and looked deeply into his brown eyes. "I love you too, Cobra." she said as the two shared a passionate kiss in the moonlight.

Strikemaster Ice and Cassie were at Ice's condo playing video games like they usually did.

"Man oh man, I can't get enough of this game!" Cassie exclaimed as they finished another round of Robo Mercs 2, "It's da bombbbbb!"

Strikemaster Ice grinned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I can't get enough of you, yo" he said romantically which made them both blush and kiss. Cassie put her controller down and cuddled up next to her boyfriend.

"Can you believe Charmaine's gettin' married tomorrow?" Cassie asked, "Gosh I'm only 18 but I feel so old! Kaysha's havin' her baby in May and Charmaine's gettin' married and graduating college in the summer! Crazy stuff man!"

Ice laughed. "Yeah it's pretty crazy! It's nice to have two of you a permanent part of the posse yo! But you know, we can make you an official member too." he added with a nervous grin.

Cassie looked at him confused. "What do you mean, babe?"

Strikemaster Ice took a gold ring with a diamond stone out of his pocket and held it out for Cassie to see.

"Oh. My. Gosh" Cassie gasped in awe, "Ice..."

Ice smiled and took both her hands into his as his heart raced. "Will you marry me, Cass?"

Cassie looked at him very surprised but then smiled huge. "Oh wow. Oh my gosh! Yeah man, I definitely will! Oh Ice I love you!" she squealed as she gave him a huge hug.

Ice hugged her back, relieved that she said yes since he was so nervous about proposing. He pushed her back gently to put the ring on her left finger.

"I love you too, Cass" he said happily as the two kissed and hugged for a long time.

Micky and Jade were hanging out at Section 13 in the main lounge, playing their favorite Supermagical game. They were waiting anxiously for Captain Black and Agent Tag to give them the results of the three day secret agent test that they had taken at the end of their training. The two teenage girls felt that the test went really well but were still nervous.

"Man, when will they be done?!" Micky exclaimed, "I really wanna know if we passed!"

"I'm sure they'll be out soon" Jade replied, "And we kicked so much butt on that test I wouldn't be worried!"

A few minutes later, Captain Black, Agent Tag, Jackie, and Viper had entered the room.

"Hey kiddos!" Tag exclaimed, which caused them to put down their games and look at them right away.

"So, how'd we do?!" Micky blurted out.

The four grinned as they looked at each other for a moment.

"Let's just say that we're happy to add two young secret agents to our crew!" Captain Black exclaimed.

Micky and Jade jumped up instantly and started celebrating, hugging each other and the others.

"Oh my gosh! We passed!" Micky squealed.

"Finally! My biggest dream has come true!" Jade added excitedly.

Tag laughed. "Well you girls certainly deserve it! You passed the test with flying colors, and the ingenuity and maturity that you both showed with the whole amulet search and battle with the Oni and demons has proven that you girls are ready to be secret agents! And the youngest we've ever had, which is even more impressive! Even though you'll still be in school we'll arrange for you to stay busy and most importantly, get paid!"

"Oh yeah! It's gonna be awesome to have our own money finally!" Micky said.

Jackie smiled. "Of course you both know that you'll have more responsibilities now!"

"Oh we can handle it!" Jade said proudly, "What _can't_ we handle?"

"Apparently nothing!" Jackie replied as he hugged his niece. "Listen, I am so proud of you and how much you've grown up since you first came to America. You're going to be a wonderful secret agent."

Jade smiled huge as she hugged her uncle back. "Thanks, Uncle Jackie. That means a lot!"

"Thank you for letting me stay with you and for giving me the chance to do something I love" Micky said to her uncle, "I can't wait to tell Mom and Dad! Guess everything happens for a reason, right Tag?"

"Indeed!" Tag exclaimed as he hugged his niece, "I'm happy to have you here with me. I look forward to going on more missions with you! I know your parents would be very proud of what you've already become."

"Secret agent and Master Element" Micky said as she pulled out the fire amulet from her pocket, "Not too bad for someone who's not even a senior in high school yet!"

After they talked to Tag and the others for a while, Micky and Jade reunited.

"Well we better get you home and both of us in bed; we gotta be wide awake for Charmaine's wedding tomorrow!" Micky said.

"Yep! Man this is so awesome! We're finally secret agents! Get to protect the world from the bad guys even more!" Jade replied.

"For sure! As long as we have these in our hands, life will be all good, no matter how many criminals we face" Micky said as she and Jade got out their amulets and looked at them.

"Yep! The adventures of Micky and Jade have just gotten even cooler!" Jade exclaimed as the two gave each other a high five.

...and somewhere in the East, someone was planning a way to take over the world.


	12. Note to readers!

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed reading this story, as well as my other two fanfictions (if you haven't checked them out already please read them and leave comments!). Jackie Chan Adventures is the best cartoon ever in my opinion. I've always wanted to write stories that combine the show's awesome characters and my own OCs, and I'm grateful that I've had that opportunity thanks to this website! A super special thanks to Alana Fox for being my biggest supporter and for giving me ideas that I've used to create my three fanfictions! If it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't have gotten past JCA Extended!

I hope to keep writing more fanfictions in the future but as my readers, it's kinda up to you as to whether or not I should continue the TAMJ series, although the main reason why I write is because I love it- it's great to stimulate your imagination and put it into words! Please comment if you would like to see the series continue and if there's anything you might want to see in future stories because you guys can really help inspire me to come up with some ideas! And if there's anything you'd like to say about the fanfictions I've already written do it now! Your feedback is really important to me. If I do choose to continue to series, it will probably not be anytime soon. As a junior in college, I tend to stay very busy and since graduation is coming up so quickly for me, I definitely want to keep that as a main focus!

Again, thank you so much for reading my fanfictions and I hope to read more comments from you guys! If any of you are on DeviantArt, please check out my JCA artwork (I'm under the same username). And if you have I-Tunes and some spare cash, buy the Jackie Chan Adventures episodes! Nothing can beat the original show in my opinion, and having such an awesome cartoon in your archive is really great :)


End file.
